


War for the Universe

by Orca478



Series: Aqua-Tony verse [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, BMAF Mera, BMAF Tony Stark, Both Vanessa and Ivy only make a cameo, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Final Battle, Infinity Stones, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Minor Harley Quinn x Posion Ivy, Minor Wade x Vanessa, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Orm Redemption, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sam Wilson Redemption, Someone will die, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Thanos is coming, The Joker is dead, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, TonyxMera, T’Challa is a good bro, Wade and Harley are partners, Wanda Maximoff Redemption, godzilla vs kong, mosugoji, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 38,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After 4 years of peace, Tony must face the ultimate challenge. Thanos has began his quest for the stones, will Tony be able to stop him ?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Carol Danvers/Pepper Potts, Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Gamora/Peter Quill, Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mera (DCU)/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Nebula/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Aqua-Tony verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762642
Comments: 34
Kudos: 136





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s begin

Xandar was falling.

They survived Ronan and many other threats, but he was to much.

Thanos.

As Nova Prime laid there, hurt, Thanos walked and grabbed her.

“So, Nova, are you gonna tell me where the Power Stone is ?”

“Never.”

“Really, you should reconsider it.”

“I rather die, than help you Titan.”

“That can be arranged.”

Thanos crushed Nova’s skull.

The Black Order smirked behind him.

Thanos made his way to the vault. Where there was an orb.

He crushed the orb and found the purple stone.

He placed it on his gauntlet.

“One down.”

Thanos had to wait a lot of time for his destiny. There were many obstacules. His planet nit defending him, their extinction. both Loki and Ronan failing him.

He punished the Kree, Hala was on ashes. Asgard was destroyed by Hela, who perished with it.

But Earth.....

He left the planet alone after the invasion due to the presence of the Destroyer of Worlds. King Ghidorah.

When Thanos learned he was there, he left the planet alone, and waits a bit more for his quest.

Then the news came. Ghidorah was dead, defeated by the same man that defeated Loki.

Stark.

The man destined to fight with Thanos.

Thanos smiled at that, a worthy opponent.

Earth has 2 stones that he knows of. Space and Mind, but there was a chance the Time Stone could be there as well. Some readings showed a third signal, but it was faint.

So Thanos wanted to find the other 3 before going to Earth.

He has no idea where the Soul Stone is, the Reality Stone is with the collector, and the Power Stone was here in Nova. A fun way to begin his destiny.

Thanos smiled at the purple glow.

“Come my children, the universe can’t wait for balance.”


	2. King, Husband, and Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s life in Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a happy Tony chapter.
> 
> Yes !

Tony enjoyed his sleep.

Being King was exhausting.

Too bad his kids don’t agree.

“Come on dad, wake up.”

Tony tried to go to sleep again.

“Dad, come on !”

Morgan made happy noises.

“Dad, you said you were going to take us today, and today is now.”

“You did say that.” Mera told him.

“Ok, I am up, let’s go.”

Tony took his kids to the surface, where they saw the dolphins jump.

Tony did ask a nearby pod to do this, they happily agreed, well Tony called a group of fish so they could eat.

“Wow.”

“Can you understand them Arthur ?”

“I am trying Dad, but I can only hear laughs.”

“That’s a good start, and yes, many of them are laughing, they are having fun.”

Morgan squealed on his arms.

A figure landed in a nearby rock.

“Good morning King Tony !”

“Good morning Queen Mothra.”

Morgan laughed at seeing Mothra.

“What are you doing here ?”

“Goji wanted to hunt, so here we are.”

Godzilla came out of the water. His mouth fool of fish and some sharks.

“Hello King Tony.”

Tony tapped Arthur’s ears, he doesn’t want him to fear the dying screams of the fish.

“Hello King Godzilla.”

Mothra was playing with Morgan, by spreading her wings, the baby was amazed.

“Hehehe.”

“So, there hasn’t been any problem ?”

“No, everyone has been extremely peacefull, with Rodan’s help we have been able to keep peace very easily.”

“It was good you managed to talk to him, now there is no threats.” Mothra said.

“Well, As long as there is peace, I will do everything.”

“Say, What has happened to the man that woke Ghidorah up.”

“He is locked for life, he has made some attempts to break out but has failed.”

“If he breaks out, call me and I’ll eat him.”

“Or I’ll sting him to death.”

“So you met Godzilla and Mothra.”

“Yes, Arthur and Morgan were amazed by them.”

“I imagine.”

His kids where with his mother, so he was enjoying time with his wife.

“It’s been a long time since we were alone.”

“That’s the perks of being a parent.”

“I don’t regret it.”

“Me neither.”

She kissed him. 

“Besides, we will get some alone time when we head to New York in a week.”

They had to go to New York for a UN meeting. He hated the idea of that, but alone time with Mera did sound very good.

“Yeah, that will be nice.”

He just stood with her, enjoying her company.

“I wonder what Vulko would think of all of this.”

“He would have been more proud of you that what he already was.”

Tony still misses his mentor, but he had to do that for the planet .

He owns him having his family.

“Come on love, let’s go somewhere more private.”

Tony followed his wife happily.

He was King, husband, and a father. 

The first one brought many struggles.

But it was worth it for the other two, the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos, you won’t ruin this.
> 
> As a note, Steve will take some time to appear. As we need the attacks to begin so there is reason for his return.


	3. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are the other ones doing in this past 4 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another happy chapter. :)

Rhodey saw the Avengers with pride.

With Rogers in prison, the team was working fantastic. 

Now there was no fighting for command, every one respected each other. Property damage lowered significantly, they barely had casualties. 

He won't say Ghidorah was a good thing, but it did help get rid of Rogers, and get the team to the way it should.

While Romanov and Wilson fell with Rogers, the other members of team Cap had proven themselves. 

Clint and Scott were dedicated fathers, who always made sure if a mission was necessary before they leave their children. Rhodey was glad they didn't got involve on the monster issue, he won't have children orphaned under his watch. 

James took the mantle of Captain America as if it was his own. He followed the principles that Rogers was supposed to follow. 

And there was Wanda, who changed from being the spoiled brat, to an honest and brave woman who wanted to do the right thing.

Stephen was very proud of her, he took the mantle as her teacher, and it shows.

Her relationship with Vision had improved, they were best friends now, though there was no romance.

Wanda found another love in the shape of Jean Grey, while Vision decided to focus in friendship for now. 

Things were going perfectly. 

Not to mention, he was now the uncle of Tony's children, that made things even more perfect. 

Bruce was having a much needed sleep.

Val had gone fishing for some days, so he had to take care of Rose.

Thor spoiling her didn't help. 

The thunder god was her honorary uncle, and he loved spoiling her with gifts and sweets. Jane loved to help him spoil her.

Val could control Thor, but with her gone, Bruce had no chance. 

Loki could help him, but he was in New York for the moment. 

So as soon as Val returned, he handled her Rose, and went to sleep.

He isn't complaining at all, he loved his wife, his daughter, and all his friends. 

Romanov being in prison made it much better for him. 

Bruce was truly happy in his life.

Wanda was keeping a ring on her pocket.

She and Jean have been dating for two years, have gone threw so many things. 

Training with Stephen, the trip they made in the mountains, only to loose control of their car and roll over threw the mountain, that was quite an adventure. 

Scott trying to win Jean back was a headache, but Logan controlled him. 

So she wanted to take the next step and propose.

She had come so far, from being the crazy revenge girl, to Steve's puppy, to the woman she is becoming.

And he wants to continue that journey by asking her girlfriend to marry her. 

If only she didn't get scared every time she tried. 

Peter was having the time of his life on college.

First of all, having his best friend Ned, and his girlfriend MJ with him was great. 

Flash was also no longer picking on him, he made a 180 turn and became nice with everyone he met. 

Brad thought, he was a pain, always trying to steal MJ from him. But she assured him she doesn't like him.

That was a great relive. 

He continued to intern with Stark industries, he trained with both Colonel Rhodes and Director Coulson, who Peter took a liking for.

And he continued to be close to Mr. Stark, he and Queen Mera came to visit him often.

Peter thought he would never be this happy since Uncle Ben died, but here he was. 

He only wished his Aunt and Happy weren't dating, having Happy as an uncle.......

Thor smiled as his kingdom prospered better than ever. 

He has to admit that Odin wasn't doing very good as King lately, but Thor was working to correct his father's mistakes.

With fellow Kings Tony and T'Challa, they created an alliance that made Earth a fiercely protected planet, having monsters like Godzilla and Mothra in their side helped with that.

This time, being a warrior doesn't mean you are above everyone else, if you had great skills with magic, then you would get great recognition. Something he wished Loki would have gotten. 

He knew Sif wasn't happy with this new Asgard, she returned two years ago and tried to get Loki banished, but Thor stood with his brother. 

She lost all popularity as a warrior, and worked as fisherman under Valkyrie. 

He and Jane getting back together was great. Both Tony and T'Challa had Queens, it was time for Thor to get one as well.

But he is in no rush, he enjoys the peaceful assignment without arguments and fights.

He wishes it stays like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too bad Thanos starts making his move soon, our heroes will have to fight to keep their peace. 
> 
> Wanda and Jean's adventure will be shown in a little story called "Scarlett Phoenix." That will be on the Aqua Tony spin offs series soon.


	4. Thanos is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody warns them that their piece is about to end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I am using the 5th member of the Black Order, Supergiant, That for some reason didn’t make it to the movies.

Stephen was about to leave to the UN meeting.

“I am about to leave, any want something from the sandwich shop nearby ?”

“I want a turkey & bacon.” Jean said.

“I want the Italian one.” Wanda told him.

“I won’t say no to a tuna sandwich.” Wong told him.

“I swear you’re the only one that likes the Tuna sandwich there Wong.”

Befor Wong could respond, a crash sound was heard.

Stephen rushed to see his floor damaged, an strange ship crashed on there.

A blue woman came out.

“Thanos is coming........”

“Who ?”

Tony and Mera sat besides Rhodey, Carol, and Phil. 

They were ready for a boring meeting, Thor and T’Challa were both busy, so they had to represent their alliance.

At least it was supposed to be boring, when Stephen came in, with a blue woman.

“We have a problem, a big one.”

Tony sat in silence, as the blue woman, Nebula, told them what was about to happen.

“Tell me his name again.”

“Thanos, he is the mad Titan, terrorizes populations, slaughters half of their people.”

This was it. The worm whole, he knew it was coming.

Mera grabbed his arm.

“So He is looking for the “Infinty Stones ?””

“Yes, there are 6 of them.”

“Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind, And Soul.”

“Earth has two.”

Yes, Loki saved the tesseract from Hela, he confirmed that it had the Space Stone. And Vision had the Mind Stone.”

“Three actually.”

Stephen reveled a green stone in his necklace.

“The Time Stone.”

Nebula looked at all of them.

“Do you know where the other ones are.”

“Seeing as Asgard was not at is best, Thor gave me the Space Stone to keep it save, it is on a secret SHIELD base near Hong Kong.” Phil said.

They had plans to move it to Isla del Mara, for Rodan to serve as protection. 

Tony does have to warn Godzilla and Mothra of this, they will be extremely useful. 

“The Mind Stone is with a friend.” Tony told her.

“Clint, Scott, and Hope are with Vision now.” Carol told him.

“I’ll send Wanda and Jean to them as well.” Stephen said.

“I have to call Mack, have him secure the Hong Kong base.” Phil said.

Nebula nodded.

“What about the other three that aren’t on Earth.” Mera asked her.

“Thanos already destroyed Xandar and has the Power Stone, the Reality Stone is unprotected so we can count that as a loss. The only advantage we have is that he has no idea where the Soul Stone is, only my sister knows where. I contacted her and she is on her way with her team.”

Good more allies.

“Do we have anymore people we can use.” The Council leader asked.

“There are the X men that would gladly help, there is also Mr. Brock, who recently signed the accords. Of course I’ll tell Godzilla and Mothra, but asides from them and Rodan, there is no other Titan that might help us. I think this also is a situation that requieres using wild cards, like Deadpool and Harley Quinn.”

He turned to his wife.

“What about those special women warriors you told me once ?”

“The Amazons, they would be useful, but I don’t know if they would help, ever since the Germans discovered their island in the First World War, they moved to Skull Island, which is almost imposible to get too. Also, there is a Titan that protects the island and helps the Amazons. I believe his name is Kong.”

“King Kong is real, why am I not surprised.” Rhodey deadpanned.

Well, with all of the revelations, that is something Tony agrees.

“And there is Asgard and Wakanda, who will fight with us, I think that makes a pretty big number.”

“With Thanos, nothing is big enough.”

“Why wait for so long though, you said he began his quest when he brainwashed Loki to attack New York. That was years ago.” Rhodey told her.

“Like many, Thanos feared his quest could awake the Destroyer of Worlds, King Ghidorah, he recently learn the beast was dead.”

So in other words, Rogers’ screw up still haunts them.

Before Tony could speak, rumbeling started sounding, the place was shaking.

Screams were heard outside.

Phil opened the door to revel people running away.

And a giant space ship just above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, Maw and Osdian are here. 
> 
> Also heads up, Steve comes in on chapter 12


	5. Attack on New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Order is in New York, Ready to take the Mind Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story does follow a bit more of Infinity War, but it totally ignores Endgame, even though I like that movie, well I like it when Steve is not on the screen, seriously, how can he be worthy, he is an asshole, his ending proves it. Rant completed.
> 
> Tony’s death still crushes me though.

Tony and the others rushed to where the ships are.

Phil helped evacuate the city with the council, and was contacting everyone, specially the ones with Vision.

“We might need back up.” Carol said.

“Wanda and Jean are on their way.”

“And Vision ?”

“Thor says he will take care of that.”

Thor could be useful here though.

But instead of Thor, a portal appeared, reveling Bruce and Valkyrie.

“Hey Bruce.”

“Hey Tony.”

Two figures aperead on the street.

“Hear me, and rejoice, you're about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos.” 

“Thanos has children ?” Rhodey asked.

“Adopted.” That’s all Nebula said.

“I am Elbony Maw, and this is my companion, Curl Osdian, we are members of the Black Order.”

Boy does he love to talk.

Maw looked at Stephen.

“Ah, so my master was right, the Time Stone is here.”

Stephen glared.

“How many are there of this Black Order ?”

“5”

“Great.”

“The strongest one isn’t here though, she would make things much difficult.”

Tony nodded at her and took a step forward.

“Listen to me, Earth is closed today.”

Maw glared at him.

“Stonekeeper, does this animal speak for you.”

“I speak for myself, and he is right. This planet is closed to you.”

Maw laughed.

“Well then, let’s make this fun.”

He snapped his fingers, an army of chitauri appeared from another ship.

Osdian charged at them.

But Bruce was gonna handle that, he charged at Osdian, Turing green as he ran.

Hulk was ready for battle when he collided with Osdian

As soon as Hulk and Osdian collided, Tony got on his new suit, and took off with Carol and Rhodey to protect the skies.

Mera teamed up with Val to fight on the ground while Stephen fought Maw.

Wong came threw a portal.

“Where are Wanda and Jean ?”

“Helping with the evac.”

Maw threw a rock at them.

“Give me the Stone. Or die”

“I much rather do the second one.”

“Fine with me.”

Mera was being held by the chitauri.

She used her powers by sending them to the sea, using the water of the Hudson.

But one got her by surprise.

But before he could hurt her, a web dragged him away.

“Peter ?”

“Hi Queen Mera.”

“What the hell are you doing here ?”

“I was on my way to Delmars when I saw this....”

Peter was thrown away.

Mera quickly gather more water and made it freeze, shaping it like spikes, and throwing it to the aliens.

Tony and Rhodey were looking for the mother ship.

Carol was forced to the ground.

“Ther it is Tones, that’s were they are coming from.”

He saw another ship.

“We need to destroy it.”

“But we can’t use anothe nuke.”

He had an idea.

“Queen Mothra, there is an emergency, we need you.”

The Queen responded two minutes later.

“I’m on my way.”

Hulk and Osdian brawled on the street.

Osdian grunted And activates his knifes.

Hulk growled, and smashed to cars, to use them as boxing gloves.

He charged at Osdian, and used the cars to tear his knives apart.

Stephen was struggling to battle Maw. 

“Chitauri, distract him.”

But before the Chitauri could get to him, Wanda and Jean appeared and fought them for him.

“We got this Doctor.”

Stephen nodded.

But Maw once again tricked him.

He grabbed a pipe, and used it to choke Stephen.

He lost consciousness.

Wanda shouted.

“Doctor !”

Peter was fighting when Wanda screamed threw the coms.

“They have Doctor Strange.”

“We need to stop them, before they get the Stone.” Carol shouted.

Peter saw Stephen being dragged by Maw.

He webed himself to the Doctor, and chased after it.

“Peter wait !” Mera screamed.

“Ah, Tony, they destroyed my repulsors.”

Rhodey landed safely, but he was flightless.

“Carol, cover up for Rhodey.”

“I can’t Tony, I am busy.”

Dam it.

“Eh, somebody, help !”

Peter was being dragged to space by Maw.

“Peter let go !”

“I can’t, they have Doctor Strange.”

Dam it again.

Tony activated his repulsors, and went after them.

Mera was struggling, they were to much.

“We need their ship down.”

“How, we can’t reach it.”

Just then a familiar noice sounded.

Mothra came in, and crushed all of the aliens with her wings.

“Hell yeah !” Al screamed.

Mothra roared as she saw the mother ship. She prepared her sting.

Mothra went and crushed the ship.

The Chitauri fell dead on the floor.

“Yes we did it !”

Maw looked at the moth.

“So Supergiant was right. There is more of them.”

Hulk beated Osdian to the ground, but the giant was taken away from the fight by a ray.

Hulk roared in anger, this battle was not over.

Tony had no time to celebrate.

“FRIDAY activate the Iron Spider suit.”

A missile with the suit came in.

“Peter hold on.”

The suit then got on Peter’s body.

“This is AWESOME !”

Tony reached him. He still has to safe Stephen.

“Happy trials kid, FRIDAY send him home.”

“Yep.”

“Oh come on !”

Mera watched as everyone came down.

But where was her husband ?

“Rhodes ?”

Rhodey looked scared.

“Where is Tony ?”

“I’m sorry Mera, he boarded the ship to rescue Peter and Stephen.”

WHAT.

Her husband was on his way to space. With no back up, alone.

Her king. The father of their children, the love of her life....

Missing.

Tony was on the ship. 

“You have a call sir.”

“Tony, tell me you’re not on that ship.”

It was his wife.

“Mera, I need to get the Stone.”

“Get off there now.”

“I can’t “

“Tony please I......”

He lost connection.

Mera stood there in horror.

FRIDAY lost him.

What was gonna she tell Maria, or her kids.

Rhodey putted a hand on her shoulder.

“He will be back.”

“He better or else.....”

Mothra’s terrified roar stopped her from speaking.

The Queen hurriedly took to the West.

“What the hell ?”

Supergiant was in a island.

Her task was to get the Space Stone. She knows is not here.

She just wants to make it easer.

She knows there are more creatures like Ghidorah on this planet. Some of them served the Earthlings, she made her research.

So maybe she should have one that served her as well.

She has hurry though, her master wants the stones fast. 

And she needs to deliver him something he found in the ocean when she was searching this island.”

She smiled evilly as she saw her target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Supergiant doing ?
> 
> And most importantly, what did she found ?


	6. The Guardians of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the New York crisis happened, we go to space to see the Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians finally appear on this universe.

Meanwhile in space.

The milano was crossing threw space as fast as they could.

Their destination, Earth. 

As soon as Nebula called her, from her mission on Thanos' ship, she knew they have to hurry.

Thanos was on his way to collect the stones. 

Earth had 2 with a possible third one.

Peter complained about returning to his home planet, but there was no choice. 

Gamora also had to speak with the man Thanos fears.

Stark.

The man had defeated Loki when Thanos sought the Space Stone, and now he apparently killed King Ghidorah. A being Thanos feared. 

So to say she was amazed with the man, was an understatement.

"Nebula, do you copy me ?" 

......

"Nebula, do you copy me ?" 

Come on sis.

......

Nothing.

Gamora sighted. 

They had to get there fast.

"How far are we ?" 

"4 hours before the jump point." Peter said. 

"Why the hurry though, we first need to make sure they pay us." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." 

"What ? paying is very important." 

"Rocket, Thanos threatens half of the universe, there is no time to get paid." 

"Avenging my family is enough for me." Drax said.

"And not dying is way more than enough for me." Peter said.

"I agree with the not dying part." Mantis said. 

"I am Groot." 

"Sure, everyone go against Rocket." 

"Hey, Gamora, how do you and Nebula know that we need to go to Earth ?" Peter asked.

"Because on Earth lives a man that makes Thanos afraid, he foiled his plan to get the Space Stone 9 years ago." 

"Wow." 

"He also killed King Ghidorah 4 years ago." 

Everyone was in shock after that. 

"He killed Ghidorah !" Peter said amazed.

"The beast was feared threw the entire universe, for someone to kill him, it must be a great warrior." Drax said. 

"Legends say that Earth contains more creatures like Ghidorah, and Stark is able to command some of them, that added to Thanos' fear." 

"I gotta admit, I don't want to mess with that guy." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." 

"I am scared." Mantis cried.

She had every right to be.

"Also, Earth has two stones, Asgard moved there after their planet got destroyed, and took the Space Stone with them, and the Mind Stone has been there since the invasion." 

"Ok, I get it, we are not gettin paid, I will have to comfort myself that we are gonna be alive." Rocket said sadly.

Gamora sighted and took a seat.

The battle for the fate of the universe was beginning.

Meanwhile on Earth.

"You are sure you want to go alone ?" Rhodey asked Mera.

"I can travel by sea faster, and you need to protect Vision." 

"Can I ask where you are going." 

"I can't talk to Mothra like Tony, but my ship gets Titan readings, and there is a giant one on the loose." 

"And it's not Mothra ?" 

"No, Tony isolated Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan so we know its them, this one is new, and its on its way to Hong Kong, where the Space Stone is." 

Rhodey sighted.

"Just be careful. Arthur and Morgan need their mother." 

"I will." 

She dived, and swam to where they hid the ship.

She got on the pilot seat, and couldn't help and feel loss. 

She hasn't been on this thing alone on years, either her husband piloted and she sat besides him, and her kids were at the back.

She was alone this time. 

But there was no time to get weepy, she had to get to Hong Kong fast.

For Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its weird writing the Guardians, considering how Tony is with them on my other universe, specially considering he is with Gamora on that universe.
> 
> Speaking of my other universe......
> 
> Today, the Carnage begins.


	7. Skull Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergiant is on Skull Island, Ready to set chaos.w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mera said in chapter 4 that the amazons now live on Skull Island, time to Really now why.
> 
> Diana and Kong come in this universe now.

Diana like to ride her horse through the plains of Skull Island.

This Island was nice, but it was not their original home.

She missed it, but ever since the Germans found it, she and the others were forced to leave.

Although part of her would like to just live with the humans, she couldn’t live there.

Not without Steve.

Steve Trevor, the man of her life, how much did she missed him.

If only she could have saved him.

Their journey into Skull Island was a dangerous one. 

Her mother heard of the island, unlike theirs, this one was protected by a storm barrier that was completely natural. Not even the Atlanteans would have an easy way in underwater.

They lost some when they crossed the storm, but they reached it.

Only to find the island had a king.

Kong.

A huge ape that protected the Island’s inhabitants from some giant lizards called Skullcrawlers. 

So after a brief scuffle, which in reality was more trying to not be crushed by the giant ape, they reached an agreement.

Kong saw that they were peacefull, so threw the Iwi tribe, that could understand him, he told them he would allow them to rebuild their hom here, on the south of the Island. But the price was they helped him with the Skullcrawlers.

So they did. And 46 years ago they managed too kill their leader. Giving Skull Island peace.

They had been here for 52 years now, it was impressive how time went.

She wondered how the people on the mainland were doing.

The Amazons kept advancing their technology, her mother feared they were to behind Atlantis and Wakanda.

Although they still had many “medieval” weapons, as Steve would call them, they did make their ships better.

In general, life was good, but she wanted more.

Kong was sleeping, he didn’t notice the blue woman in the white hood aproch him.

“Look at you, creature, strong, fast, and smart. You truly belong to this monsters that make this planet their home. You will be useful in case they bring one of your species against me.”

She touched him.

“How about we go on a little trip.”

Kong roared in anger.

Diana heard the roar. 

She made her horse race to the west, avoiding the Skullcrawlers’ nest, and saw Kong diving into the ocean.

“What ?”

Her mother aproched her.

“Diana, what is happening ?”

“I don’t know mother, Kong just took to the sea.”

Her mother thought for a second.

“Take a jet and follow him.”

“Mother ?”

“He might go to a human population, Kong would never leave the island on his own wil, at least not without a huge cause. Follow him, find what is causing this, and bring home.”

“Do you have an idea what could cause him to leave ?”

“I belive it might be the Atlanteans, rumors say they can talk to Titans.”

Diana nodded and got on the jet, and followed Kong out of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need to check on Vision next chapter, see that he is still alive.


	8. Save Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight and Glave attack Vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Kong is making his way to Skull Island, the attack on Vision commences.

Vision, Clint, Scott, and Hope where on a mission in Scotland.

They were packing their stuff to go home when Clint got Rhodes’ call.

“Give me a sec.”

Vision wondered what where they talking about. 

Clint returned with a haunted look.

“Put on the news now.”

Scott did and realized what Clint was talking about.

“Attack in New York.”

The news showed two mysterious aliens command the Chitauri and attack some of their teammates.

“They’re back, just like Tony said so.” Clint said.

Speaking of Tony, the most horrific news came next.

“In a breaking news. We can now confirm that Tony Stark is missing, he was last seen boarding the ship along side Spider-Man. We tried to get his wife to talk, but she left New York shortly after, Colonel Rhodes has denied an interview.”

Tony was missing, this time in space, and Peter was with him.

“Viz, we need to get you out of here.”

“Why ?”

“Those aliens, they are after your stone.”

Vision and the others left the hotel, when a nearby car exploded behind them.

They saw two figures. A grey skinned man in a black hood, and a blue woman with horns.

Both had strange spears.

“Stone weirder, give us the Mind Stone now !”

Vision can’t do that.

“Well, sorry to disappoint you all, but that ain’t happening.” Hope screamed.

The woman smirked.

“So you dare to defy the will of Thanos. So be it !”

Midknight attacked Hope.

“Hope !” Scott screamed.

Ant Man and the Wasp began fighting Midnight.

Clint shot arrows at the other guy.

“Fly Viz, I’ll give you as much time as I can.”

Vision didn’t want to leave Clint alone, but he had no choice.

Vision quickly flew away.

Glave started dodging the arrow, and got close to Clint.

“You’re little tricks won’t work against me.”

Clint tried to fight, but he was overpowered soon enough.

Glave sent him flying to a shop, and chased Vision.

Scott and Hope were struggling to fight Midknight.

“She is avoiding all of our hits !”

Scott turned small, and ran up on Midnight’s arm, and punched her in the face.

“She didn’t avoid that one.”

But Midnight was barely face, she punched Scott in the face, and grabbed him and threw him at Hope.

She left to help her husband get the Stone.

Vision was attacked from behind.

Glave growled.

“You are an impressive being android, give me the Stone, and I’ll let you live.”

“I can’t, I need the stone to live.”

“What a shame.”

Vision and Glave began fighting.

Thanks to the Mind Stone, he had an advantage. He managed to land solid hits against Glave.

But Midnight arrive.

“My beloved, looks like you need help.”

“Of course.”

The two were much harder to deal with, Vision was forced to the defensive.

Vision was thrown into a wall.

“Now, let us get the Stone.”

But before they could attack him. The Captain America shield flew to hit them.

But of course it wasn’t Steve Rogers, it was James Barnes.

And he was not alone, the Prince of Asgard was beside him.

“Hello Glave, Midnight, remember me ?” Loki sneared.

“Asgardian, first you fail us, and now you betray us !”

“Well, I am the god of lies.”

Loki and James teamed up against Glave and Midnight. Vision soon helped them.

James used his shield to give Loki and Vision openings. Since all of them where enhanced, the battle turned more fair.

Odds went to them when Clint started shooting taser arrows at the aliens, giving them more openings. Scott and Hope returned too, Hope shot blasters along side Clint, while Scott joined them on their attack.

Loki found an opening and staved Glave.

He fell into the floor, in pain.

Midnight rushed to him.

“Get up.”

“I can’t.”

“We will kill you now, unless you leave.” James said.

Midnight knew she was defeated. Thanos was going to be mad.

“You’ll never get the chance again.”

They both teleported to the ship, and left.

“Thanks you two.”

“No problem.”

“Hey wasn’t Thor suppose to be with you.” Clint asked.

“He was, but both Queen Mera, and director Coulson called him for an urgent matter.”

Loki turned the TV.

“Braking news, Titan attacks Hong Kong.”

Godzilla was swimming peacefully when Mothra called him.

“Goji !”

“Mosu, What is wrong ?”

“A Titan has gone rogue, is attacking a city.”

Godzilla then sensed the Titan energy, and heard his roars.

“I am on my way.”

Looks like the time to fight has come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Godzilla knows Kong is out of control, and now he is on his way to stop him.
> 
> Vision managed to escape, but will he be able to do So permantly.


	9. Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kong attacks Hong Kong, and Mera has her own issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know that Vision is safe.
> 
> Now we need to see Supergiant's plan to get Kong to attack Hong Kong, and get the Space Stone.

Mack and Daisy were evacuating the base, and the southern part of Hong Kong.

"Are you kidding me, first New York, Scotland, and now this !" 

"King Kong is real Mack, I might reconsider your theory that Terminator exists." 

"Now I am hoping that I am wrong." 

Kong roared, as he grabbed a chopper and threw it into a building. 

"We have to get everyone out of here, he is out of control !" 

"Yeah, what about the Space Stone !" 

"People come first, that's the rule. This gorilla will kill anyone that comes in his way." 

"And after we evacuate the people, what are we gonna do about the ape ?" 

"Hopefully, Atlantis sends a monster to fight him." 

Mera was almost on Hong Kong. 

The computer showed her the news report.

The Titan was clearly Kong, but why was he here ? He never leaves Skull Island. 

She made the ship go faster, when something hit her.

"What the hell ?" 

The damage came from the surface. 

"Atlantean, this is Diana, princess of the Amazons, please stop your vehicle."

Amazonians, of course they would follow Kong. 

She had no time to stop, with Tony gone, her only hope was to use the ORCA to calm Kong down. Or that Godzilla and Mothra sensed this was happening and came an intervene.

She made the ship go deeper, but Diana hooked her.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer my questions." 

"Dam it." 

Those agents left the Space Stone without guard, protecting their people from the monster.

"Thank you creature, your rage will make my master happy." 

She took the Space Stone and left for her ship. 

Success.

Mera was angry.

The amazonian was not letting go off her ship. 

"Come on !" 

She sent missiles to her jet. Only two hit her. 

She got distracted, and didn't see that her ship was warning her she was in too shallow water. 

"Shit." 

She saw a rock, she tried to turn back to deeper water, but it was too late. 

Her ship crashed with a rock and flew in the air, rolling. Now she was thankful she was alone.

She rolled on the water shallows as the amazonian on hooked her jet, letting her roll. 

Her ship continued to roll as she hitted the beach of Hong Kong. 

She came to a stop just before she hitted a road near the beach.

Mera sat at the wreckage of her ship, hands still clinging to the wheel. When the Amazonian landed her jet.

She came out, in full armor and sword in hand.

"I will say one last time Atlantean, other wise that crash will not be the worst thing to happen to you, what did you do to Kong ?" 

"We didn't do anything, I was here to check on that !" 

She tried to get out of her ship, but fell to the floor soon after, first the fight of New York, and then the crash, she was not at her best. 

To make matter worst, Kong's roars were clearly heard, she saw in horror how he made fighter jets and choppers crash on buildings.

"Kong is usually peaceful, he doesn't attack without a reason, you Atlanteans are known to talk to them, what did you do ?" 

"I am telling you, we did nothing, the only person that can talk to them is missing." 

"Like I am to believe that." 

It looks like she was going to fight, she could really use back up.

Her wish was granted when the ocean shine blue.

Godzilla came out of the water, roaring as he rose.

Diana got distracted by him, Mera managed to get the sword away from her, but Diana saw her and pushed her hard. 

Kong saw Godzilla, and pounded his chest to challenge him.

Godzilla growled, accepting the challenge. 

The two kings got ready to fight, while the Queen evaded the Princess' wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla is here ! Ready to fight Kong. 
> 
> The kings collide next chapter, as Mera escapes Diana's wrath.


	10. Godzilla vs Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla and Kong battle on Hong Kong, while Mera escapes Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Godzilla and Kong fight on this chapter, who will win ? Will I be able to predict who wins in the movie ?

Godzilla was surprised on what he was seeing. 

Kong never left Skull Island, why was he here.

"Kong, go back to your Island, there is no need for this." 

Kong roared.

"So be it." 

Kong pounded his chest harder, and charged at Godzilla.

Godzilla roared and charged at him.

As Godzilla and Kong fought, Mera avoided Diana's hits.

"Stop attacking me, I told you, I have no idea what is happening." 

"Then explain the other titan." 

"Godzilla is the King of the titans, he must have come to calm Kong down." 

Diana kicked her away.

She groaned in the floor. 

"Yeah sure." 

Before she could hit her, Mera used the water of the ocean to push Diana away, trapping her on a water tornado. 

Godzilla needed a clear hit. 

Kong had no armor, a hit was enough to knock him out.

But Kong was fast, he dodged his attacks, and punched him in the face.

Godzilla was pushed back by the punch. 

He needs to be careful with his breath, Kong might no survive it, he has no care for the ape, but Skull Island needs him to take care of the Skullcrawlers." 

Kong got on his back, and started punching him.

At least he can get him out of the city like this.

He ran to the forest, and slammed Kong in a mountain. 

Diana got free of the water tornado soon enough.

Mera threw spikes at her, but she used her shield to cover herself. 

"Dam it." 

The two woman began hitting each other, both landing solid hits. 

But Mera was weak from the fight of New York and the crash, Diana soon got the better of her. 

Diana landed 3 solid hits on her face, and threw her away. 

Mera was on the floor panting, when Diana stepped on her stomach, stopping her from moving.

"I don't wish to do this, please tell me what is happening." 

She got a yellow lasso, and tied it to her wrist.

"The lasso of truth will make you tell the truth." 

"I am telling it, Atlantis had nothing to do with this." 

Mera was weak, the lasso made her beg.

"Please, I have kids, their father just went missing." She murmured. 

Diana looked at her. 

But someone rammed her before she could say anything.

It was Thor.

"My apologies for the delay Lady Mera, are you Ok ?" 

"Peachy, I'll live." 

"Allow me to take over this battle." 

Thor ran to a charged Diana, and the two began duking it out. 

Kong threw another punch at Godzilla. 

He was too fast for him, he wasn't like Ghidorah who fought like him. He had to fight different. 

So when Kong ran to him, he flipped him with his tail.

Kong fell to the ground. But he was still fighting. 

He grabbed Godzilla's tail. and tried swinging him. 

But Godzilla held firm, and got his tail free, and used it to hit Kong and send him away. 

Kong grabbed a tree, and used it as a tree to hit Godzilla with it. 

Thor and Diana were making the beach sand fly.

They fought lightning with lightning. 

Both were equally matched, is like Diana was special. 

Mera had to stop them, the enemy was on space, it was the one that took her husband away. 

So she gathered more of her straight and held Diana with another water tornado. 

"Thor grab her lasso." 

Thor took the lasso away, and threw it at her. 

"You say this lasso makes me speak the truth, I am telling it. We have no idea what is causing Kong to attack, we don't control the Titans, just speak with them, and my husband is the only one that can properly understand them, and he went missing, Godzilla came here to calm Kong down. We have no idea what caused this, but know this, there is an enemy, coming from space, and we are gonna need everyone to defeat him, otherwise, half of life in the universe will die." 

She fell to her knees, letting Diana go.

Realizing they were telling the truth, Diana stopped her attack.

Godzilla managed to get Kong of him, by rolling in the ground. 

But the ape was soon on his back.

"So, you like the jungle, what about we fight in my territory." 

Godzilla dragged Kong to the sea, and threw him to the water. 

Kong could swim, but not fast enough to dodge, he can end this.

Godzilla charged his atomic breath, and shot it at Kong, since he had no hills to climb or take cover, Kong was directly hit by the atomic breath. 

The ape was sent flying.

Kong fell to the water, due to his size he was in no risk of drowning where he was. 

He tried to get up, but he was unable too.

Godzilla won.

Just then, Mothra appeared. 

"Took you long enough." 

"Sorry, but some Skullcrawlers escaped, I had to take care of them." 

She stung Kong, freeing him from what was making him go wild. 

"What ?" 

"You were brainwashed by someone." Godzilla told him. 

Kong just fell, exhausted. 

Mothra saw Queen Mera, but no sign of King Tony.

The Queen read their thoughts. 

"He is missing, some aliens took him away." 

Both Godzilla and Mothra paused at that. 

The King of Atlantis was gone, aliens were attacking their planet, chances are they caused Kong to go wild. 

"Wasn't Ghidorah enough." He mumbled. 

Mera and Thor got calls from Daisy.

"Guys, we have a problem, the Space Stone is gone, the aliens used the fight to steal it." 

Fuck. 

They calmed Diana and Kong down, and they could possibly have gained allies, but the Space Stone was gone. 

War was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla has defeated Kong, and Diana has calmed down, but Supergiant has the Space Stone, so the result is sour.


	11. What Do We Do ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermanth of the attacks of the Black Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we see how everyone is dealing with everything that just happened.

Tony stood on the corner of the ship.

He was in hos tile territory, with an evil alien commanding this ship.

He was alone.

He couldn’t call his wife, his mother, his kids, Rhodey,......

He had no,idea what to do. 

But he knows he must safe Stephen and get the Time Stone, who knows if the others managed to steal the Space Stone, or get Vision.......

There was no time for that, he had to focus on the objective.

As Tony planed, he never imagined that Peter was still on the ship, crawling his way to him.

Godzilla and Mothra helped Kong get back to Skull Island. 

They called Rodan to take care of two Skullcrawlers that managed to get away from Mothra.

The Fire Demon soon tracked them and killed them before they could hurt anyone.

The 4 monster were wondering what the hell was going on.

Specially Godzilla and Mothra, they lost their friend to space, they hoped he made it back safely.

For now they had to control the other Titans, in case the aliens made another one go wild.

Mera and Thor explained to Diana what was going on.

She felt shame, shame on herself, she attack someone innocent before asking questions, that was unforgivable.

“I apologize for my unnecessary attack, that shouldn’t have happened.”

“Say you’re gonna help us and I will forget this happened.”

“I will, I can’t promise for my people, but you have my personal help.”

“Good.”

Zephyr 1, SHIELD’s maim ship, came for them.

“This is agent Johnson, Director Coulson is calling for a meeting back in New York.”

As they arrived, they saw Nebula pointing at the screen.

“Those that attacked your planet, they are the Black Order, Thanos’ top general.”

She started with the two in New York. 

“Elbony Maw and Curl Osdian. The first is a telepath, he can move objects with just his will, while the second one is a pure force machine.”

Then came the two of Scotland.

“Corvious Glave and Próxima Midnight. Both are highly trained assasins, they are also married.”

She showed the picture of the white hooded figure that got the Space Stone.

“That’s Supergiant, the strongest one in the order, she is like Maw, a telepath, but she can also get in your head, make you see your worst fears, or make you feel uncontrolable rage. Unlike the other 4, she is not cocky, that’s probably why she avoided fighting and used the monster to get the Stone.”

“So she is the one that set Kong on a rampage.” Mera said.

Diana looked down, they didn’t detect anyone getting into the Island.

Then the doors opened to revel an alive Vision.

“Vision, I am glad you’re ok.”

“Thanks Dr. Banner, my friends helped me get away.”

Nebula smiled at the thought that Glave and Midnight are gonna get punished.

Clint looked at Diana.

“Who is she ?”

“Diana, Princess of the Amazons, she has agreed to help us with Thanos.” Thor said.

They will obmit the fact she almost killed Mera.

“Well, the more the better.”

Rhodey came into the room, he looked angry.

“Is there something wrong ?” Carol asked.

“You could say that. The council agreed that every person that could fight gets the approval, they approved of wild cards like Brock, Wilson, Quinn. But they also used that argument to....”

He putted his hands on his head.

“Temporary release Steve Rogers and his team from prision so that they can fight.”

“THEY DID WHAT !”

“They clarified that the assholes are under my command, and I have authorization to do anything if they get out of control, even killing them. I am not worried for Wilson, the man has woken up on prision and knows he was wrong, but Rogers and Romanov are still delusional, and who knows what they will do.”

He looked at Mera.

“Rogers will be agressive towards you, he has built an idea that you brainwashed Tony into being King and loving you. In his delusional view. You’re a villain, please watch out.”

Mera didn’t feel worried.

Rogers hated her, good, the feeling is mutual, and maybe she can finally strip that serum from him.

The Grandmaster was trying to buy some of the Colectors creatures.

“No.”

“Come on Tivan, ever since my champion left with the ausgarduan or whatever he is, I haven’t had a good fight, many people left Sakaar !”

“Not my concern, this creatures belong to me, as well as all the objects.....”

The door was blowed open.

Thanos came in.

“Not all of them, one belongs to me.”

“Oh my, what a surprise, hey would you mind participating in a little contest that....”

Thanos grabbed the Grandmaster, and threw him to his doom. 

“Annoying pest, so Tivan, I think you know why I am here.”

“I do not, but please tell me how can I help you.”

“The Reality Stone, give it to me ?”

“Oh, I actually just gave it to the man you just killed, my want to check on his corpse.”

“You’re always been a liar Tivan, and I hate lairs.”

Thanos charged the Power Stone.

He stepped on Tivan’s body when he searched for the Stone.

“Ah, it was n your private collection, and you screamed you didn’t know what it was.”

Thanos grabbed the vial holding the red liquid.

He pured it on his gauntlet, the liquid solidied and reveled the Reality Stone.

“Two down, four to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is next, and you know what that means.....
> 
> Steve is back.


	12. Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is brought back to the world to help with Thanos, he believes things are going back to the way they were.
> 
> He couldn’t be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a Steve chapter, sight, and even after 4 years on prision, he is still the same.
> 
> Well, here we go.

4 years.

That’s how long Steve has been on prision.

Ever since his trial ended, and he was sentenced to spend his life in here, he knew it was a matter of time before the world would realize that he was right all along, and that they needed him to be out there, fighting the good fight.

So for 4 years he has waited, and nothing happened.

He saw how Bucky took the mantle and shield of Captain America, without caring that it belonged to Steve.

He saw how his best friend actually dated Loki, what the hell ?

He saw Wanda totally move on from him. She ignored his letters, denied his requests to come visit him, she abandoned him.

Same with Clint and Scott, not a single call from them.

He saw Thor and Bruce move on with their lifes, as the former got back with his girlfriend and made Asgard a great nation of Earth, and the latter got married to his Asgardian girlfriend and even have a child with her ! Did Bruce forget about Natasha, his great love ?

The Avengers got their aproval back on top, all were saying because Steve was gone.

The Accords got stronger, more people signed them. He was sure there was gonna be an accident when heroes couldn’t act, and the world would see he was right, but that hasn’t happened.

But of course, Tony had to be the one that got his attention the most.

The man made Atlantis be loved by the people. Steve still thinks that the Atlanteans are up to no good and need to be stopped, but everyone mocks him for that.

He was hailed as a hero for stopping Ghidorah, that his connection to Godzilla and Mothra allowed him to fix the mess Steve created.

He is man enough to admit that he shouldn’t have pressed that bottom, he acted without thinking, but is not like he controlled Ghidorah and told him to kill all those people, why did they still blamed Steve for that ?

Tony got married to that red head, the one that stold him from Steve and made the path for him to go to prision. This was all her fault. And apart from getting married, they had a son and a daughter, poor kids must be suffering with a mother like that. Steve will save them.

When he gets out, when the world realizes he is right.

A guard came by his cell.

“Get up Rogers, you have visitors.”

“Who is it ?”

Was it Tony, was he here to admit Steve was right and to get him out ?

“Colonel Nick Fury and Director Phil Coulson.”

Steve was escorted to the visitor room, where he saw Natasha was there as well.

“Hello Steve.”

“Hello Nat.”

He was handcuffed to the table.

Fury and Coulson came in.

“Well, look how the mighty have fallen, still believe you’re right Rogers ?”

Of course, because Steve was right, it was just taking the world time to see it.

“Well, I don’t need you to answer, I know you stil think that, no matter that it hasn’t been 4 years and the world hasn’t called for you. They are actually happy you are here.”

“They’re just being manipulated, they will soon realize that they need me. I need to be the leader and protect them.”

Fury and Coulson groaned. 

“Wilson wasn’t this delusional, he knows he was wrong at least.”

Steve lowered his head a That, after pleading guilty, Sam told him he wanted nothing to do with him.

“Well, sorry to crush your delusions, but nobody wants you.”

“But you said you talked to Sam, so you need us.” Natasha said with a smirk.

“I personally think you two are gonna do more damage, but the situation has called for desperate measures.”

He showed them the screen.

“So remember how you mocked Tony when he said there was gonna be a second invasion, guess what, he was right.”

He showed them the footage of New York and Scotland, they weren’t gonna show them Hong Kong.

Steve couldn’t believe it, the aliens came back.

But then he smiled, of course they need him, he lead the Avengers when the invasion happened, nobody was better for the job that him.

“Get that smirk of you’re face Rogers.”

Steve looked at Fury.

“I see that you’re thinking that you’re returning to be the leader, that things are gonna go back to the way they are, allow me to crush that.”

“But sir, I lead the team against the first invasion, nobody is more suited than me.”

“No, you just told everyone where to go, after that they saw how they fended themselves. If anything Tony was more in command, as he always went and helped everyone, not to mention he was the one that stopped them.”

Steve gritted his teeth.

“Get that look of your face.” Fury screamed.

Coulson grunted.

“Let’s make things very clear, you two are NOT getting pardoned, this is a temporal release, after this is over. You two are going back here.”

“WHAT ?”

“You should not be surprised, you’re criminals.”

“But, aren’t we being released to be Avengers again.”

“Tony needs us, he needs to stop avoiding that fact and accept it.” Nat said.

“Tony is missing, he went into a spaceship to save Strange and Spider-Man, if he was here, you two wouldn’t be given this chance.” Coulson replied.

“And no Rogers, you’re not Avengers again, they don’t want you. So listen, you two, as well as Wilson, are to follow EVERY ORDER Rhodes gives you. He says jump, you jump, he says swim, you swim, he says dance, you fucking dance. He has authorization to use any force against you if he sees that you’re not following orders. That includes lethal force. Any little mistake will land you back here. Help with the invasion, you get time off you’re sentence, how much, it depends on how much you help. Mess up, and you might be sentenced to death, depending on what you do.”

Fury got out the contracts.

“You’re welcome to deny this and go back to your cells, but read this carefully, this isn’t a third chance, this is not you fixing things Rogers. You claim you’re a hero, the follow orders and fight. Wilson already signed, I am not too worried for him, but you two, everyone is keeping an eye on you.”

Steve can’t belive this. He might have made some mistakes, but not so that they treat him like this.

He can still prove himself, prove that he is right and is a hero. He will stop the invasion, and he would see how everyone saw him as a hero, and things will return to normal.

He has waited 4 years for people to wake up, looks like he has to make them.

He signed the contract, knowing the path to fix things starts here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve might be back, but look at the bright side.
> 
> This is the last chapter of the trilogy, so whatever happens to Steve, that is sticking.


	13. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every one reunites to make a plan, sadly that includes Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve arrives to the compound, full of delusional views, to bad for him no one has the patience to deal with him.

Rhodey watched as every one met to talk what to do.

He and Mera were talking about another possible wild card that they could bring.

"Are you sure ?" 

"Atlantis is in danger too, he might help because of this." 

"Maybe, between him and Rogers, who do you trust more ?" 

"I trust Ghidorah more than Rgoers, at least he was clear he wanted us dead." 

"Point taken." 

The first new comer came in. It was Logan. 

"Colonel, Queen Mera, allow me to apologize for what happened to your husband." 

Mera nodded, he was gonna be back, he had too. 

"WOLVIE, YOU ARE HERE !" Wade screamed. 

Wade Wilson and Harley Quinn came in, the two had reformed after their questionable past. Well to be fair. Wade always killed bad guys, his methods were questionable though.

Harley was a full on villain, but mostly because she was trapped in an abusive relationship with Joker, who was gone, ironically thanks to Wade.

Harley went into hiding after that, then she took down that corrupt man, Roman Sionis. 

Ironically what made the two calm down, was kids. 

Wade adopted a young mutant that was mistreated by his orphanage, and teamed up with Logan to take down that abusive place, and his wife Vanessa made sure that the kid was well cared for. 

Harley got a girl out of her abusive foster parents after she became a target for Sionis, she adopted her when she managed to clear her name. She was to get married to her girlfriend soon, another reformed criminal known as Poison Ivy. 

Both made up for their actions. Wade stopped killing merciless, and became a responsible father. Harley voluntary served some time for her crimes, leaving her girl with Ivy, and followed her pardon to the clue. 

Unlike the people that was coming in right now.

"They are here." 

Everyone glared at seen Steve Rogers walk in, head held high as he was just in a vacation and everyone should bow to him. Romanov was with that sly smirk of hers, at least Wilson was with his head down, knowing he had made a mistake. 

Rhodey didn't doubt Wilson will follow orders, honestly part of him still cares for the man, and wants him to loose some time in jail. But Rogers and Romanov, they are bound to screw up. 

Steve walked into the compound with a smile.

He was finally back, and he was gonna stay, he was sure of it. 

He saw the changes that were down, he didn't like them, once he gets them to take him back, he is changing everything back to the way it was.

He saw everyone glare at him. That has to stop. 

Rhodes walk up to him.

"Rhodes." 

"Colonel, and no, I am not calling you Captain, you're a criminal Rogers, you lost your tittle, cry about it of you want." 

Steve was not gonna allow him to insult him.

"There is no need for insults Rhodes, we are a team." 

"You're not Avengers, none of you are even heroes, you are here, because we need cannon folder." 

Steve tired to speak, but Fury stopped him. 

"SHUT UP ROGERS, remember your place." 

Steve shook his head, he saw the red head.

"What is she doing here ?" 

"She is here to help, she is the Queen of one of the most powerful nations in the world, with her husband gone, she is pivotal, not to mention our only connection to the Titans." 

Mera walked to him.

"Do you have a problem with me Rogers ?" 

"Your the one that cause this, you turned Tony against me, and the others followed, me being kept from the fight is your fault." 

"I am glad I took you out of it." 

"That's what your going to say to your kids when you tell then their father is gone. What a great mother you are, if I was there, I would have saved him." 

Mera punched him on the face, Steve fell to the floor, he lost a tooth.

"Say a word about my children, and I won't doubt taking that serum away, I let it so you could live with your mistakes in prison, clearly I made the mistake of letting you keep them." 

She went to the corner of the room after that, every one giving her supportive looks, while glaring furiously at Steve.

"Aren't you gonna do anything Rhodes, she attacked me !" 

"You started it, and we can use any force we consider to stop you from doing bullshit, you were saying bullshit and she stopped you." 

He grabbed Steve and made him stand up. 

"Now take a seat, we are beginning now." 

Steve glared, he was not gonna allow this disrespect. 

But before he could speak, FRIDAY interrupted it.

"Upcoming ship coming from space, the Captain says he is Star lord." 

"Thats my sister's ship." 

Gamora and the others got in the compound soon after landing, she reunited with Nebula. 

"Are you ok ?" 

"I am, you ?" 

"We are fine, but we got horrific news. Thanos killed the Collector and the Grandmaster, and got the Reality Stone." 

Every one stood quietly at that. 

Well Valkyrie privately celebrated that the Grandmaster was gone.

"What happened to the stones on Earth." 

"Glave and Midnight failed with the Mind Stone, Maw and Osdian have the Time Stone, but there are heroes on that ship, including Stark, and Supergiant got the Space Stone with no issue." 

It made sense Supergiant had the clear success, she was the best of the Black Order and the second most powerful of Thanos' army, after Thanos himself. 

She looked at the being wielding the Mind Stone.

"He needs it to live." 

She nodded.

"Wait, a second, you mentioned my husband ?" 

Mera came to Gamora.

"Yes, your husband is known by Thanos." 

"Why ?" 

"Because ever since he stopped the invasion 9 years ago, Thanos fears him. He is possible the only one that can stop him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, even after 4 years in prison, you haven't learned anything.
> 
> Tony finally gets a proper chapter next.


	14. Tony & Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reunites with Peter and saves Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a Tony centric chapter, that has been long coming. And focusing on his relationship with Peter.

Tony was hiding on the top of the ship.

Maw was torturing Stephen, there was no sign of the big one.

When suddenly, someone touched his shoulder. 

He made it to shoot at him, but it was just Stephen’s cloak.

“Wow, your really a loyal cloak heh.”

“Yeah, speaking of loyalties.”

Wait, there was no way he was here !

Peter came down from the ceiling.

“WHAT !”

“I know what your gonna say.”

“You should not be here !”

“But I just thought about, here so lonely, and I was worried, so I decided to come. Also, ,y parachute got stuck on the ship, and since you designed the suit, is kind of your fault.”

“What did you just say ?”

“I take that back.............and now I am here on space.”

“Yeah, right were I didn’t want you to be.”

He came close to him, and putted his hand on his shoulder.

“Listen Pete, I know your always trying to help, but this might be too much, I........I can’t aford to loose you, just like I almost did to Ghidorah. At least there, we were on Earth, this might be a one way ticket, what if that’s the case for you. What will May or Ned or MJ say ?”

“But Mr. Stark, That is the same for you, you have Mera, and your kids, and your mom, and Colonel Rhodes, Dr. Banner.........and I, many people care about you, even some of the Titans care about you. The world needs you, and I have to make sure you can return.”

Tony paused at that.

He wanted to send the kid back, but he had no idea how. 

And leaving him in space alone, as much as Tony hates this, the best option now was for Peter to stay with him.

But Tony will not allow any harm to come to him, that is a promise.

“All right kid, I have no other option but letting you stay with me, but your going to follow every order I give you, and if I tell you to run and hide, you do it, no matter if you have to leave me behind.”

Peter had to agree, even if he didn’t like part of the deal.

“Good, now come on, we have to free Stephen, any ideas ?”

Peter looked down.

“I have one, have you seen Aliens ?”

Stephen was not gonna break, he wasn’t gonna give the stone to Maw.

Maw grunted.

“Osdian, go ahead and tell Thanos we are on our way, I might take some time here.”

Osdian grunted And left.

Maw needed this stone, the consequences of failing could be severe, and he really doesn’t want Supergiant to rob it in his face if she succeeds and he fails.

“You know, bad idea to loose your back up.”

Maw turned to find Ironman.

“I could end your friend’s life in an instant. And I need no back up, your powers are nothing compared to mine.”

“Yeah, but the kid has seen more movies.”

Tony blew a hole in the ship, sending Maw and Stephen to space.

But Peter came in, and grabbed Stephen before he could get lost.

Maw grunted, he had being tricked.

Before he could freeze to death, he quickly used his powers to make his way to Osdian’s ship.

Thanos was not gonna be happy.

“Thanks for the safe.”

“No sweat Doc.”

Stephen turned around.

“We have to turn this ship around.”

But Tony didn’t answer.

“Tony, can you get us home ?”

“Yeah, But I don’t think we should.”

As much as he wants to see Mera, he won’t put her or the kids in danger, Peter was enough.

“Under no circustances we can bring the Time Stone to Thanos.”

“I know, but here me out. We don’t know if he managed to get the other two stones, chances are he is not going to Earth again, so we need to bring the fight to him. I want to go back, I have a wife and children, you have a wife too, but I don’t want to put them at risk if I can avoid that, he is not expecting us to go to his territory. So we need to bring the fight to him.”

Stephen thought about it, as much as he hated it, he had a point. He didn’t want Christine in danger.

“All right Tony, we’ll go to him, but you have to understand that if it comes to saving you, Peter, or the Time Stone, I am gonna have to choose the latter. No matter how much it pains me.”

“Ok, agreed.”

Tony came close to Stephen.

“Do make Peter a priority over me please.”

“All right.”

“Well, let’s get going, we are bringing this asshole down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony, Peter, and Stephen are on their way to Titan, as you know some of the Guardians join them, but the question is, which ones ?


	15. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on Earth makes a plan, some have to go to separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see who is going were on this chapter.

Everyone either sat or stood at the meeting room, it was good that they thought about making it this big.

“So here is what we know, Supergiant managed to take the Space Stone without resistance, so consider that one gone, the Time Stone was also taken, but we need to trust that Tony and the others can recover it. That leaves us protecting the Mind Stone.” Rhodey said.

“First, we need to take it off Vision.” Wanda said.

“I am afraid that is not possible.”

“It actually might be, before we activated you to fight Ultron, we saw that Helen made an alternative emergency power source on you. The problem is, is not activated. So we can activate it, and then safely remove the stone from you, that way, we can protect it, and you can live.” Bruce said.

“Can you do it ?” Carol asked.

“Without Tony’s help no. It requires two people. And Helen was killed on the Titan attacks 4 years ago.” He glared at Rogers when he said that.

“What about T’Challa’s sister, Shuri, she could help.” Valkyrie told him.

Bruce thought about it, Shuri was super smart, and with Tony gone, she was the best choice.

“That is a great idea, Shuri might be a great help.”

“And T’Challa is a great fighter, so his help would come nicely.” Rhodey added.

So they had a plan.

“I’ll contact Wakanda now.” Bruce said.

He went to call them, his wife following him. Romanov stared at them with jealousy.

“What about the other stone, the Soul Stone ?”

Gamora stood up at that.

“The Soul Stone is on an abandoned planet named Vormir, Thanos has no idea its there, since I burned the map.”

“Good thinking.”

“I can take the pod and retrieve it, I do need to bring my sister.”

“Hey, What about me ?” Peter asked.

“Only two people can go, and Nebula and I are more prepared for a sudden ambush.”

Although in reality, if the rumors of how to get the stone are true. She knows Peter or the other ones won’t have the streinght to do what it requires.

“Besides, you and the others need to track Maw’s ship, and extract Tony Stark and the Time Stone From it.”

She looked at Mera.

“If you want, you should go with them, to save your husband.”

Mera wanted to go, but she needs to stay for her kids, and another reason.

“I want too, but I can’t. Tony and I have children, with their father gone I need to be here with them.”

Gamora and the other Guardians nodded at that.

“Besides, I do need to make sure the Blocker Satélite functions.”

“The What ?”

“After Ghidorah, Tony creates a satelite to hide high power sources that came from Earth, as if tricking others that they were not here. Since we had 3 stones, he knew that much power was unable to be hidden, but with just one, it can work, at least Thanos won’t know in which part of Earth we are, giving us more time to save Vision.”

“That’s my best friend, always thinking ahead.”

“Do you understand what danger you have put us into !” Rogers demanded.

Everyone looked at him.

“With that satilate, they could hack us and learn all of our secrets, you just doomed Earth, Shut it down p, now !”

“I don’t take order from you. You’re a criminal, I am a Queen, I think it’s obvious who has more power.”

“Every tome some one tries to stop a war before it starts, inocent people die.”

Everyone groaned, even Wilson groaned at that statement.

“I am Groot.”

“You’re right, that is the most bullshit statement I have ever heard, and I live with Quill !” Rocket said.

“Hey !”

“No Rogers, I am not turning that thing off, go screw yourself.”

She turned to Rhodey.

“I do have to make my way back to Atlantis, I have to tell the Maria and the kids. And to collect our wild card.”

“Who ?” Rogers demanded, but he was ignored.

“All right, be safe.”

Mera soon left.

“I will tell my people about what is going on and meet you at Wakanda.” Diana said, she left as well.

“I am afraid Loki and I will have to go on a separate quest.” Thor said.

“What ?”

“Thanos might be too powerfull, we need a weapon to destroy him, Loki and I know someone that can help us.”

“Good, then go.”

Everyone had a plan on where to go, now it was only time to act.

And hope for the best.

Steve didn’t like it.

They were trusting a machine too keep them safe, This could be another Ultron.

He had to stop that satelite, he heard there was 4 command stations for it, one was here.

He had to safe the world, war was won by soldiers. 

And he was gonna be the one that saved the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, whatever your planing, don’t do it.
> 
> We will see Mera’s wildcard next chapter, as well as Thanos’ anger at his children’s failure.


	16. Wild Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mera reveals her wildcard, but Thanos has one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see who is Mera planning on using for the fight. But Thanos has one of his own.

Mera was hugged by Maria as soon as she arrived.

"Is it true, is my son....." 

"Yes, I am sorry, I couldn't stop him, Peter was on that ship and...." 

"Don't apologize, we both know Tony sees Peter as a son, and he wouldn't hesitate to save him, and I am sure you tried your best to make sure he came back with you. I know my son will come back." 

Maria hugged her tightly.

"They saw the news, they need their mother to tell them their father will come back." 

Mera came in with Maria to find her children sitting sadly.

"Mom." 

"Hi baby, how are you doing ?" 

"Mom, is dad truly missing ?" 

"He is honey, but he will return, you remember Peter right ? well he was in trouble, and your dad had to help him, they will return." 

Arthur hugged his mother, Morgan stretched her arms, wanting to be held.

Mera grabbed her two kids and hugged them tightly. 

"Do you have to go again ?" 

"I have too, Uncle Rhodey needs help to deal with the bad guy, I need to help him." 

She didn't want to leave her children, but she has to make sure they can grow up in peace. 

She could afford to spend time with them though. Rhodey said they could meet in Wakanda, T'Challa had agreed to help without hesitation.

"Are you sure ?" 

"We need everyone, even him." 

"And what if he doesn't want to help ?" 

"I think there is no choice now Maria." 

The two entered the room, and saw who they were looking for. 

Orm.

"Mother, Mera, I wasn't expecting you." 

"My son, something terrible has happened, a madman by the name of Thanos has invaded our planet, he wants to eliminate half of life, your brother has gone to space to stop him, we lost contact with him." 

Orm stood quietly after that.

"You say you would do anything for Atlantis right ?" 

"Of course." 

"Well, I got authorization from both the Atllantian council, and the UN, to temporary release you, so you can fight." 

Orm looked shocked at that. 

"We need all the force we can get, Thanos will come for the Mind Stone, it is on Wakanda, who are our allies now, King T'Challa has agreed to let go what happened 5 years ago of you help. If you help us enough, you can leave this room and will now be confined to the whole Atlantis city, betray us, you will be in trial again." 

She held her hand.

"Deal ?" 

He shook it. 

"Deal." 

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary. 

"I can't believe you failed at getting the Stones, you were two of the Black Order, against Earthlings, you were gonna be outnumbered, I had thought you planed a strategy, but no, you let your overconfidence roll you judgment, and that brought you to failure." 

Maw, Osdian, Glave, and Midnight were bowing at Thanos, who was not happy with their failure. 

"I expect the best of you 4, being a member of the Black Order not only means to use your powers, is how to use them, you 4 failed at that." 

"So my siblings were overconfident and failed, what a surprise." Supergiant said as she came into the room.

"Supergiant, what are your results ?" 

She bowed to him.

"Father, I have successfully gotten the Space Stone, allow me to give it to you." 

She gave Thanos the blue stone. 

He smiled, and putted it on his gauntlet. 

He had 3 now. 

"Good job Supergiant, can I ask how you managed to succeed being alone while your siblings had a team and worked." 

"Simple father, I did a little research when I arrived to Earth, I found out that more monsters like Ghidorah lived there, so instead of fighting the Earthlings, I turned some against them, allowing me to take the stone without any problem." 

"Fantastic, well done." 

He looked at the other 4, they were growling, specially Maw.

"Take of your frowns, your sister did what I asked her too. Be smart and use her powers accordingly, she managed to get the stone with no use of her army, while you used them and failed." 

He stood up.

"From what I get, the Time Stone is lost in space, I will retrieve it myself, you 4 are to return to Earth and will get me the Mind Stone, fail, and there will be consequences." 

"Yes father." 

"You will take the Outriders with you." 

He turned to Supergiant. 

"You will stay here and guard the ship, there is no need for you to face the Earthlings, if they fail, I will go myself, but I do need to ask you something." 

"What is it father ?" 

"How many monsters does Earth have ?" 

"I saw 4, they probably have more." 

"Well, we do need to be prepared for that, I want you to wake up Biollante and send her to Earth along side your siblings, so that she can keep the monsters at bay." 

The other members of the Black Order shook a bit at the mention of the plant monster. 

"Father, Biollante might be a bit......" 

"I didn't ask you to speak Proxima, she will not be at the same ship as you, as I want there to make havoc while you get the stone, so that the other monsters are not in the battlefield, now go get in your ships !" 

"I will gladly wake up Biollante, but father, aside from the stone I got you another gift." 

"What ?, you have truly out done yourself daughter, please show me." 

Supergiant called the Chitauri to show Thanos what she found.

Thanos smiled at what he saw. 

"Yes, this will work perfectly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Biollante is not an alien, but I need someone to fight the Titans, so I am using her, because she is awesome.


	17. Nidavelir/ A Delusional Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki arrive at Nidavelir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I do a Nidavelir chapter, although this time is Thor and Loki, there will be some Steve as well.

Thor and Loki planed to take off as soon as the meeting on the Compound ended.

They were packing somethings while Heimdall prepared the Bifrost, since Bruce and Valkyrie were going to fight on Wakanda, Asgard was under his protection. 

"Are you ok brother ?" 

"No, Thanos was the one that captured me and controlled my mind 9 years ago." 

Thor growled at that, if only he hadn't let his brother fall from the bifrost. 

"Well, he will feel my wrath for what he did." 

"How can you be so sure ?" 

"What ?" 

"Brother, Thanos, is not like any other enemy, even Ghidorah, he is smart, and conning and..."

"It doesn't matter Loki, Malekith, Ultron, Hela, Ghidorah, they were all great enemies, and everyone of them could have been my end but we prevailed, because we have something they don't." 

"What ?" 

"A team." 

"I will be back Jane, you will see." 

"You better big guy, the world needs you." 

Thor smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

Loki and James were talking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you ?" 

"I am sure love, Nidavelir has no enemies, only allies. And the others need you here." 

He kissed his boyfriend. 

"Remember, you are the only one that can keep Rogers from doing something stupid, and you are needed for the fight, if it starts before we can arrive, they need you love." 

"I guess you're right, come back safely." 

"We will." 

Heimdall got the bifrost ready, and Thor and Loki went on their way. 

"This is weird, the forge is completely dark." 

"Brother, look !" 

Thor looked at where Loki told him, and saw a gauntlet.

"Oh no." 

"Thor ?" 

Thor turned and saw his friend Eitri, on his knees.

"Eitri !" 

Thor helped him stand up.

"Are you ok ?" 

"Where were you, we sent a message for help to Asgard, but there was no response." 

Thor felt guilt, they never told them they changed planet.

"Asgard was destroyed, the few of us that escaped now live on Earth." 

Eitri fell to his knees.

"Eitri, what did you do ?" 

"Thanos came, he attacked us, he made me do it, a gauntlet that could harness the power of the stones, I thought he would spare the others, but he told that thing to kill them all." 

"Thing, what thing ?" 

"A plant, he calls it, Biollante, a monster that follows every of his commands." 

Thor and Loki looked at each other, Thanos has his own Titan.

"He froze my hands, told me that my life was mine to live, but my hands were his." 

"Eitri listen, you might think there is no hope, but Earth has its own monsters, that respond to my friend, they can kill this Biollante. I need you to make me a weapon to kill Thanos." 

Eitri just laid there. 

"I can help." Loki said. 

He got Eitri back his hands using his magic. 

"Now Eitri, lets avenge your people." 

That got Eitri hope.

"I have an idea, but I am not giving you a hammer, I am giving you an axe." 

Steve sneaked in the control room. 

How come no one see that this satellite was dangerous. 

Thanos could use it to spy on them. 

Or this was probably another plan of the Atlanteans to conquer the world. 

Steve has to stop them. He has to show the world the truth. 

For 4 years, everyone saw him as the villain, it was time for the world to see that he is a hero, and to arrest the true villains, specially that red head woman.

She began all of this, and he will enjoy seeing her fall, while he rescued Tony and those kids from her. 

Once Atlantis is gone, Tony will be so grateful that he saved him, that he will get him out of prison for good. 

After that, Steve will have things return to normal. He will get all the Titans killed, he will resume his position as leader of the Avengers, he will have to get Rhodes out of the team, he was not fit, he will order that Thor unites his team with them, and work under Steve, with Loki going to prison for his crimes. Bucky will give him the title of Captain America back, and things will finally return to normal.

First he has to get rid of this satellite and defeat Thanos.

So he asked Natasha to distract the people in charge of watching them, he tried to get Sam's help but he ignored him.

Steve saw the control room of the satellite.

Feeling he was doing the right thing, that he was finally going to fix everything, he smashed the controls. 

He saved the world from Atlantis, now he has to save it from Thanos. 

Because one of the satellite's signal stoped working, the protective shield that Earth had got weak.

Enough for Thanos' advance computers to detect exactly where the Mind Stone was.

Maw called his teammates, they were going to Earth now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE STEVE ?!


	18. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after what Steve did, the heroes don’t expect the enemy to arrive so soon, Steve, you just messed up again.
> 
> Ps, the events of Black Panther happened between “King of the Monsters.” And this story.

Rhodey gave Carol the coordinates T’Challa have him.

They had 2 ships following them, each caring a bunch of heroes.

When they crossed the border, they finally saw Wakanda, the place where their fate might be decided.

T’Challa had to prepare everything.

He had his sister set a medical table on her lab, and to set up an extra space for Dr. Banner, who knew where was this alternative power source.

Then he had to get the army together, Nakia, Okoye, and M’Baku all helped him organize the best army Wakanda could create, with the best warrior of each tribe.

He wished his ex friend W’Kabi was still here to fight them, but he had been charged with treason and executed.

Even though his cousin had malicious intent, Erik was right about one thing, they had remained hidden long enough.

So right after he reclaimed the throne. Wakanda started helping other countries, he gave financial and medical help to all the cities destroyed by the Titan attacks.

He and Tony made peace, and forgot about the Wakanda and Atlantis rivalry, and started an alliance along side Asgard.

He allowed Nakia to continue her human aid across the continent, and Shuri to help scientist around the word. She and Dr. Banner had already worked together, so he was confident they could save Vision.

“My King.” Nakia, and Okoye said.

Nakia had become his Queen 9 months ago, while Okoye had the highest position of the military.

“Nakia, Okoye.”

“Colonel Rhodes just called, the Avengers are here. He said the Queen of Atlantis and the King of Asgard are arriving separately.”

“Got it, I will go greet them now, tell Shuri to be ready. And I want eyes on Rogers at all times, after what he did 4 years ago, we can’t trust him.”

Steve watched Wakanda.

He rembers being here, how he waited when the world realized they were wrong, and that needed Steve, the joy he felt when the pardons came.

Only for all to go to hell after that.

Well no matter, now that he destroyed the satelite and freed the world from Atlantis, he just has to defeat Thanos, and save the universe. Then everything will return to the way it’s suposed to be.

He came out of the jet with head held high, ready to be a hero again.

Rhodes greeted T’Challa.

“King T’Challa, thanks for the help.”

“No need to thank me Colonel, the universe is on peril, and Wakanda will not hide long enough.”

Steve glared at the king, he remembers the disrespect he gave him when they came to stop the Atlanteans.

Many people are gonna have to make up for mistreating him once he is in command again.

Suddenly, a group of Dora Milaje surrounded Steve and Nat.

“What is this ?” Nat asked.

“That Ms Romanov, is a group that will remain watching you and Mr. Rogers at all times. After what you did 4 years ago, I, nor anyone, trusts you.”

“That wasn’t my fault !”

“Those delusions are why I need to keep you two at eye sight, Mr. Wilson regrets his actions, so I see no need for him to be watched at all times, but you two still believe you’re right, and are bound to mess up again.”

Steve gritted his teeth.

This treatment had to stop.

He was not a villain, he was a hero.

“My King, the Queen of Atlantis is here.”

“Send her in.”

Rhodey watched as the Atlantean jet landed.

Mera came out, Diana at her side (they must have picked her up on the way) Atlantean soilders behind them.

“King T’Challa.”

“Queen Mera, I apologize for what happened to your husband, I know he will return safely.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey Mera, is he here.”

“He is.”

Orm was reveled to the public.

Some gasped, others already knew, T’Challa for example, new this as well, Rhodey told him on their first call.

“What is he doing here !?” Rogers demanded.

“Same as you, temporary got out of prision, to help fight Thanos.”

“He is a criminal, don’t you remember how many people he killed with those tsunamis.”

“And you killed more when you released Ghidorah, and yet you’re here.” Mera responded.

Rogers glared harshly.

“I must insist we cut this chat, first thing, Dr Banner, my sister is waiting for you and Vision on her lab.”

“Clint, go with them, in cas they might need protection, you can detect any threat before hand.”

Clint nodded and left with Bruce and Vision to the lab.

“And for the rest, let us go to my meeting room, we need to be prepared for when Thanos comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Titans return next chapter, as it’s been a long times since we seen them, the too have to prepare for their battle.


	19. A Mysterious Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Godzilla checks on all of the Titans, he senses something wrong, there is a new figure, and it’s not friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Godzilla chapter, he hasn’t been on the story since chapter 10.

Godzilla was waiting on his island.

Ever since Kong went rouge, he had to check on all of the other Titans, to make sure the aliens didn’t make anyone go wild as well.

Kong safely returned to Skull Island, where he was recovering from the mind attack, and their fight.

Mothra helped him with her sting, to get back on his feat, she did the same with Godzilla.

Speaking of Mothra, here she comes.

“Mosu, How are things looking at ?”

“Non of the Titans on the west have seen anything suspicious, they are all following your orders and hiding until further notice.”

“Good.”

As soon as he healed form his fight with Kong, he sent a message to all of the Titans to remain hidden until the situation is controled.”

“Is there any sign of King Tony ?”

“He is still missing in space, I hope he is fine.”

He does too, Tony made the connection between humans and Titans possible.

Without him, there is no way for them to get the humans to understand them.

His master Vulko said it before he sacrificed to help Godzilla, Tony was the key. 

He might be the key to stop this as well.

“What about Queen Mera ?”

“She has gone with the Avengers and the Amazon princess to Wakanda, hoping to save the Vision’s life.”

“There aren’t any titans near Wakanda right ?”

“Nop, the closets one is Behelmoth, and he lives on South America, and long distance away.”

“Good.”

“Do you plan to go and help them ?”

“If the aliens come, I do. You heard the Queen, this Thanos wants to erase half of all life, that includes us, and most importantly, that includes you.”

“Ahh, I love you too Goji.”

Just then, Rodan landed besides them.

“My King, all the titans on the East are now sleeping.”

“Well done Rodan.”

“So you want me to go back to my volcano ?”

“No, you stay, with this enemy, we are gonna need you to fight as well.”

“As you wish.”

“Rodan, if the enemy comes, please, go wild at them, kill as mulch as you want, we can’t let them win. Eat them if you want, I know you like trying new things.”

Rodan smiled at that.

Supergiant was monitoring where the Chitauri released Biollante.

She had the perfect spot, the island where she got Kong.

“Drop her there, she will have enough plant life to grow.”

Now that she completed her mission, she doesn’t have to follow her stupid siblings to Wakanda.

She can just watch the show.

Kong was walking around the island, when he saw something fall from the sky.

“What is that ?”

It was a rose.

But that rose started getting bigger, and plant monster, unlike anything he had seen before, came out.

She roared at him.

Kong pounded his chest, thanks to Mothra he was healed.

And he was gonna defend his island.

Godzilla sensed something wrong.

“This is weird, I am getting a strange sense from Skull Island.”

“Is it Kong ?” Mothra asked.

“It’s not him, this is a female, and she......is not from here.”

“An alien, like Ghidorah.” Rodan growled.

“Oh dear, was she sent here by Thanos.” Mothra said.

Godzilla grunted, there goes his plans to help in Wakanda.

“Whatever she is, or who sent her, we need to stop her, she is getting stronger, Kong won’t best her alone.”

He took to the sea, while Mothra and Rodan flew abode him.

Another alien Titan was attacking their planet, now, once again, they have to save it from an alien.

He wished the Queen the best, she will have to fight this without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biollante was sent amock on Skull Island, Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan must go and stop her. Leaving the Avemgers without the Titans for the fight in Wakanda.


	20. Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others arrive to Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son Tony is now on Titan and meets the Guardians.

Tony saw Peter seeting down. 

"What is on your mind Pete ?" 

"I am just thinking about May, MJ, Ned. I have never been so far from them. And I was at the bottom of the sea !" 

"At least that was on Earth, and you were far from the bottom, the surface was actually pretty close." 

"How do you handle been so far from your love ones ?" 

"You don't, I miss Mera and the kids to death, Stephen misses Christine as well, this is something you never get used to being far from them. I haven't left my kids since they were born, and I have being with Mera ever since I became King, I am the same as you Pete, but the fact that you are here, because you care for them so much, proofs what I already know." 

"What ?" 

"You are a hero Pete, probably the best of us." 

Peter smiled. 

"Hey guys, we are here !" Stephen shouted. 

"So do we park this thing ?" 

"I don't think this has a self park function." 

Tony saw the controls Maw was using. 

"Peter, hold the left side, I will hold the right side, Stephen create a shield for us !" 

"Got it." 

Stephen and Peter got to their places.

They tried to move the ship, but they were to slow.

The ship crashed to the ground. 

The 3 of them were sent flying. 

Tony saw the screens.

"Titan ?" 

That makes him think of Godzilla and Mothra, he hopes they are doing well with this crisis.

"Must be were we are." Stephen said. 

He walked up to Tony, and helped him up.

"Thanks Doc." 

"You're welcome." 

Peter came out of the roof. 

"I just want to say, if aliens put eggs inside my head and I eat you......them I am sorry." 

"I don't want a single pop culture reference from you for the rest of the trip." 

"What I am trying to say, someone is coming." 

A bomb sent them flying. 

Tony saw some strange figures coming in. 

A man wearing a grey mask, a huge man with tattoos, and woman with.....antlers and giant eyes, and a raccoon and a tree, what the hell.

The strange group attacked them.

Tony managed to fight the guy in the mask, Stephen took down the giant man. While Peter took the woman, but the raccoon held him a gun point. 

The tree was playing a video game. 

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE CALM DOWN." The man said. 

He took the mask off, showing that he was a human. 

"I am gonna ask this one, where is Tony Stark ?" 

Wait, what ? 

"Who is asking." 

"His wife wants to know he is fine." 

Mera ? 

"What is her name ?" 

"I believe it was Mera, she has really red hair." 

Thats her.

"Well, I am Tony Stark." 

"Really ?" 

"Makes sense, he has the same suit his best friend has, only that red, just what they told us." The Raccoon said.

It was clear everyone was on the same side.

"All right, lets lower our weapons." 

Every one did that. 

"So, I am Peter Quill, the one your wizard friend took down is Drax, the woman is Mantis, the tree is Groot, and the other one is Rocket." 

"Isn't he a....." 

"Don't call him that, trust me." 

"Ok, well the wizard is Stephen and the kid is ..." 

"I am Peter, sorry Spiderman." 

"You are Peter too, that's awesome !" 

"Yeah, remember the mission Quill !" 

"Right, we need to get you back to Earth." 

"We can't." 

"What ?" 

"We have the Time Stone, and bringing it to Earth with the Mind Stone might be too risky." 

"You want to fight Thanos here ?" 

"He is sending his armies to Earth, so he will come alone." 

Peter thought about it.

"All right, we have to fight the asshole any way, so we are in." 

"Do you have a plan ?" Drax asked.

"If you get me a moment, I can think of one." Stephen said.

He activated the Time Stone, and went into a meditation stance.

"Is your friend always like that ?" Rocket asked.

"Yep." 

"I am Groot." 

"He is scary." Mantis said.

Tony agreed with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Vormir :(


	21. Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Nebula reach Vormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are at Vormir, someone is dying in this chapter.

Gamora and Nebula were almost a Vormir.

“Why ?”

“Why what ?”

“Why bring me and not your boyfriend or your friends.”

“Because they aren’t strong enough to do what it requires to get to the stone.”

She looked at her.

“You’re willing to do anything to stop Thanos right ?”

“Of course.”

“Promise me you will do it, no matter what.”

Gamora and Nebula reached Vormir.

“This planet is weird, where is the stone ?”

“At the top of the hill.”

They climbed to the hill, when a voice stopped them.

“Welcome, Gamora and Nebula, daughters of Thanos.”

“He is not our father.” Nebula growled.

Gamora held her down.

“We are here for the Soul Stone.”

“You should know, it requires a terrible price.”

“We are prepared.”

“Everyone says that, they are all wrong.”

The man reveled himself to have a red face, like there was no skin, just the skull.

“Follow me.”

He took them, to a Clift.

“Is the Stone down there ?”

“For one of you, for the other.....”

The sisters looked at him.

“I order to get the Stone, one must give another soul for it. A soul for a soul.”

They both understood, one had to die, so the other got the Stone.

“Just what I heard.”

Gamora looked at Nebula.

“Once you get the Stone, bring it to Peter, tell him I love him, tell that to the others. Get Stark the stone, he is the only one that can stop Thanos.”

“No.”

“No ?”

“You Do That, when you get the Stone.”

“I brought you here because....”

“I am willing to do anything to stop Thanos, anything.”

“Nebula....”

“No, Gamora you have redeemed yourself, I haven’t, allow me to do this, please. I love you sister.”

“I love you too, and I can’t let you do this.....”

Nebula hugged Gamora.

She soon hugged back.

They were finally getting to be the sisters they wanted to be, but Thanos was taking that away from them. One of them had to die.

And they were not gonna give up, until the other survived.

But a missile shot at the, seaparate them.

“Ambush !”

Gamora stood behind a rock, and tried to take cover.

Nebula saw her chance, she dragged herself to the edge.

“NEBULA NO !”

Nebula looked at Gamora.

She gave her a new look for her, one full of affection.

She saw behind Gamora, it was Thanos.

“Goodbye sister.”

Nebula dragged herself to the Clift, and fell to the ground.

“NOOOOOOOO.”

As soon as Nebula died from the impact, everything went white.

Gamora woke up on the planet, in a river.

“What ?”

“I misjudge her, I always saw Nebula as a failure.”

Thanos was in front of her.

“But she proved me wrong, I was to hard on her.”

Thanos pushed Gamora away. 

He got in the water, and took the Soul Stone from it, and putted on his gauntlet.

“I am sorry little one, I know you loved her, but she did what was necessary.”

Gamora got her sword, Nebula died for nothing.

“Give me that stone !”

But Thanos went away before she could attack, he used the Space Stone.

Dam it.

Gamora wanted to cry, but she had no time.

She ran to the ship, and got it to track the Milano.

She has to stop Thanos, Nebula’s sacrifice won’t be in vain.

“For you sister, I will stop him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Nebula ! 
> 
> And Thanos took the Stone, everything came out wrong for Gamora.


	22. Preparing for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes prepare for their Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almots time for the battles to comencé

“Rhodes wait.”

Rhodey turned to Sam.

“What is it.”

“I just want to say......I am sorry, I let my hero worship get the best of me, I followed Steve blindly and I helped him release that thing, I am nit like him or Natasha, I know that was our fault. I will gladly go back to prision after this to continue use paying for my mistake. But this chance to fight, I am taking it to say sorry. To you, to Stark when he comes back, to everyone.”

Rhodey looked at Sam. The apology was sincere, unlike Rogers and Romanov, Sam had listened to all orders, and had no intent of “fixing things”. Rhodey will probably argue for him to get a reduced sentence depending on the results.

“Thanks Sam. The apology is appreciated.”

“I am also here to warn you, Steve is planning something.”

“What ?”

“I don’t know, I have avoided him ever since we arrived. But he has this look, this proud smirk. Either he is planing something or.....”

“He already did it.”

Tony rounded up the team.

“All right everyone, while Stephen does, whatever he is doing. We need a plan, the priority is to take the gauntlet away from him.”

Drax yauned while he spoke.

“What the, do he just ......”

“Just ignore It, we can plan, but he will just improvise.” Quill said.

“Fine.”

“Listen man, as long as you got the brains of this team, you’re fine. And that’s me, because aside from me, Gamora might be the other one with brains in this team.” Rocket said.

“Hey !”

“I am Groot.”

“You know what we should do, a dance off to save the universe.” Drax said.

“Wait, a dance off ?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Like in footloose the movie ?” Peter asked.

“Exactly like Foootloose, is it still the best movie in history ?”

“It never was, but the idea of a dance off to save the universe, sounds awesome.”

“Dude, it totally was.”

Mantis looked at Stephen weirdly.

“You know, I belive your the brains of your team.”

“Thanks man.” Rocket said.

“Excuse me, does your friend always do that ?” Mantis asked.

Tony turned and looked at Stephen.

“Stephen, you’re all right ?”

Stephen was shaking, and then fell to the floor. Tony rushed to help him.

“Hey, are you ok ?”

“What was that ?” Peter asked.

“I went forward in time, to look for the outcomes of the upcoming battle.”

“How many did you see ?”

“14,600,005”

“How many do we win ?”

“One.”

Thor and Loki saw the mold.

“What is this thing’s name.”

“Stormbraker, she is much more powerfull than Miornir, it has the same worthiness spell, it can summon the bifrost. And it’s in general more powerfull.”

“So how do we built it.”

“We must restart the forge.”

Thor had an idea.

“Loki, fire up the pod.”

Mera looked at her phone, she just ended her call to her children.

Rhodey aproched her.

“Are they doing ok ?”

“They are ok, just scared. They want their dad back.”

“We all do. Have you being able to contact Godzilla or Mothra ?”

“The ORCA is not working, or they are ignoring it.”

“And if they ignore it, it means.....”

“They have to deal with something else.”

“Dam. It would be nice to have them.”

“Yes.”

“Also, we need to keep and eye on Rogers, Sam told me he has being trying to get his attention, having grown a brain on prision Sam has ignored him, but he says Rogers has this satisfied smirk on his face.”

“So either he has a plan, or already did smeothingl perfect.”

“Yeah, What about Orm. Do you trust him ?”

“No, but like Wilson, Orm is seeking redemption, specially on his mother’s and brother’s eye, seeing how much they care for the surface, I think he will be fine.”

“Good. Well time to get in the suit, I need to be ready to fly alone.”

“Actually, I didn’t just went to Atlantis to get Orm.”

She took out a little reactor. She pressed it and a blue Ironman suit came our.”

“What ?”

“Tony built it for me in case something like this happened and I was forced to fight far from water, there is a river nearby but, I decided to bring it to improve the odds.”

“And you know how to use it.”

“Had 4 years of practice, only took a break when I was pregnant.”

Bruce and Valkyrie just said goodbye to Rose. Jane was taking care of her.

“We are gonna get out of this one, I know it.”

“Darn right love, soon we will be the reunited family once again.”

Alarms started sounding.

“They found us already ?, the Satelite was supposed to keep us hidden for more time !”

There was no time to wonder about that, they had to fight.

For their family, and for the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Wakanda starts next chapter.


	23. Wakanda Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Wakanda begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us begin the battle of Wakanda.

T’Challa wondered how the aliens got to them so fast. Did the satelite damage ?

But that doesn’t matter now, they have to fight.

He stood in front with Rhodes at his side, they were commanding the team. A fact that Rogers is not happy about.

“All right Listen up, we are dividing into two teams, air and land. The air team will be commanded by Colonel Rhodes and Captain Danvers. The land team will be commanded by me and Captain Barnes. Which team you are, is so simple, you fly your on air, you don’t your on land.”

“Don’t engage the Black Order alone, unless your as strong as Hulk. We know what 4 of them can do and we decided who will face each. Wanda and Jean, since Stephen is not here, you two get Maw. Logan, Wade, you two go against Glave, your regeneration factor will help you against him. Carol and Diana get Midnight, and Hulk will get his rematch with Osdisn, Valkyrie supporting him. Should Supergiant appear, avoid her, we have no idea what she can do.”

“Mera and I will command the destruction of the ships, so that the Chitauri die, Clint will help us as a sniper. The rest of you, you fight the army, T’Challa and James are in command, don’t desobay them.”

“Everyone, the Time has come, to the transports.”

“Wait, What do we do if Thanos himself appears.”

“We fight him all together, is the best that we can do.”

Steve didn’t like it.

He lead the last invasion, he should be on command.

But no one listened to him.

It was good this disrespect was finally coming to an end, once he defeats Thanos, everyone will see that he is the hero they need.

But in order to do that, he needs his shield, not this subpar thing SHIELD had given him.

“Hey Buck.”

“Rogers.”

“Listen I know you have being Captain America for 4 years, but I have more expirience, I was wondering if I could get my shield back ?”

“This shield ? The one that doesn’t belong to you, but the man whose son your betrayed, abuse, and are trying to rip him of his family, no way in hell Rogers.”

Bucky walked away before he could argue.

He didn’t abuse Tony, and he didn’t want to rip him of his family, he just wanted to safe him, to have him right at his side where he belongs.

He will show them, he was right and it was time to prove it.

“Thanks James.”

“Your welcome Mera.”

It was her first time flying the suit without Tony, lucky for her, Rhodey was here to help her if she needed.

“How are you doing ?”

“Perfectly fine actually, Tony is a good teacher.”

“He is.”

Mera called Diana.

“Keep an eye on the Atlantean prince, he is not trustworthy.”

“Got it.”

The two had bonded after what happened in Hong Kong. Now they trusted each other.

“There, at the other side of the river.”

She saw Maw, Osdian, and Midnight waiting for them.”

“Are we all ready ?”

Hulk growled as if that was an answer.

T’Challa, Rhodey and Carol went to meet them.

“Aren’t there 5 of you ?”

“Our sister wasn’t required here, and we don’t need her. As for my husband, well, you will pay for his life with yours.”

“That is not gonna happen.” Rhodey said.

“You’re in Wakanda now, Thanos won’t have anything but blood.” 

“We, have a lot of blood to spare.”

Midnight called the Outriders.

The creatures slammed into the shield.

“Those aren’t Chitauri.”

“No they’re not. The plan remains the same though.”

The 3 went back to the others.

“Did they surrender ?” James asked scarcasticslly.

“Nop,”

The Outriders slammed into the shield again and again.

“They are killing themselves.” Okoye said.

“Disgusting creatures.” Orm murtmered.

Some of the Outriders managed to cross the shield.

“Everyone, shoot at them.”

They started shooting at the aliens, but they were too much.

“Guys, if we don’t stop this guys, they are gonna go around us and get to Vision.” Scott said.

“We need them to focus on us.” Hope said.

“How do we do that ?” Diana asked.

“We open the barrier.”

He called for it to be opened.

“Everyone, get ready.”

T’Challa walked forward. 

Everyone got their weapons ready.

It was time.

“WAKANDA FOREVER.”

Everyone charged at the aliens, while the shield opened.

Osdian led the charge for the Outriders.

Hulk started running faster, he got ahead of everyone, ready to fight Osdian again.

Hulk and Osdian collided, as everyone else fighted the aliens.

The fight for the universe has began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we see how things are going in Skull Island.


	24. Monster Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biollante is wreaking havoc on Skull Island, Godzilla and the others must try too stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A monster fight, will Godzilla stop Biollante ?

Kong roared as he charged at Biollante. 

But the plant monster was not allowing him to get close. 

She grabbed his legs, and sent him flying. 

The amazons and other monsters of Skull Island tried to fight her, even the Skullcrawlers teamed up with their eternal enemy, but she was too much.

She grabbed a Skullcrawler and launched it at an Amazonian ship.

"NOOOO!" 

Queen Hippolyta watched as more of her warrior fell.

This was not like the Skullcrawlers, this plant hydra had comed out of the sky, and attacked them.

Kong tried to stand up, but Biollante started choking him. 

Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan reached Skull Island.

"What the hell is that ?" 

"Is that a plant ?" 

"If she is a plant, then the Alpha control won't work, we have no choice." 

Kong tried to get free, but Biollante held him tightly. 

When Godzilla came out of the water, and rammed Biollante to a mountain. 

She let Kong go. the ape fell to the ground. 

"You're ok ?" 

"I'll live." 

"Good, get up, the fight is not over." 

Biollante roared at them.

But Mothra and Rodan got her tentacles and tried to drag her to the sea.

Godzilla charged his atomic breath, and shot it at Biollante. 

The plant was pushed, but not enough. 

She grabbed Rodan and pushed him at Mothra. 

She then grabbed Godzilla with her tentacles, but Kong grabbed them, and ripped them apart. 

Godzilla roared, this plant was not hurting his planet. He dealt with Ghidorah, he can deal with her. 

Hippolyta watched as the other monsters arrived and helped Kong. 

"My Queen, what are this things ?" 

"I do not know about the plant, but the others must be other members of Kong's species, Titans." 

She watched them. 

"Diana did say about a giant lizard and moth that were on Hong Kong, that helped her and the Atlantean Queen calm Kong down, I have no idea of the pterodactyl but it looks like he is on their side as well." 

Diana, her daughter asked her to help Atlantis and Wakanda, as well as human heroes on a battle in Wakanda to defend the Mind Stone, the fact that the Infinity Stones were real was enough for her for one day.

But she couldn't do it. She had no idea why Atlantis and Wakanda reveled themselves, but she wasn't gonna risk her people, so Diana went to the battle alone.

She would have been useful here. 

"It seems we have nothing to do, we need to trust Kong and the other Titans to get rid of this plant." 

"We need to get this tentacles of her." Mothra screamed. 

Rodan tried to rip one, but she almost grabbed him again. 

"She has to many, we need to distract her.

Godzilla hitted her with his tail, while Kong punched her on the face.

"All right, here is what we are gonna do, Mothra and Rodan will grab the tentacles and rip them apart, Kong and I will keep her attention at us." 

"Got it." 

Kong charged at her, and grabbed her body, he tried to grab her rose. 

She yelled in pain, and pushed him away.

"The rose, that is her weak point." 

"Good, then lets hit her there.

Kong once again grabbed her, while Rodan grabbed her head,

Mothra used her sting to cut some of her tentacles.

Godzilla charged his atomic breath, trying to hit the rose. 

But Biollante managed to turn around at the last second, sending the other 3 flying. 

She and Godzilla wrestled each other. 

This was not gonna be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we see what I think is the most awesome scene on Infinity War, Thor arrives.


	25. Thor: The God of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor hurries to get Stombreaker, and go to the Battle of Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki must hurry, the battle is not going that well.

Thor and Loki managed to break the ice off the star, making it light up again.

"Remind me to never underestimate your strength again brother." 

"Thor, Loki, we have a problem." 

"What is it ?" 

"The machine is broke, without the iris I can't heat the metal." 

"Great." 

Thor looked at the device, he had to do everything to get that axe.

The battle surely has began, he and Loki had to hurry.

"How long will it take to heated it." 

"2 minutes." 

"I am gonna hold it open." 

"WHAT ? Thor that is suicide !" 

"We have no choice Loki, we need to stop Thanos, I am gonna hold it open, you go and get ready to help Eitri built it." 

Loki went to the elf's side, not happy leaving his brother to do this. 

Thor took a breath, and held the device open.

The pain that the heat gave him, it was to much, but he had to hold it. 

"How much more ?" 

"A minute." 

Thor yelled in pain.

Eitri saw the metal was ready.

"THOR, YOU CAN LET GO NOW !" 

Thor let go and lost consciousness.

Loki saw as his brother landed unconscious.

"Brother, are you ok ?" 

No answer.

"Thor !" 

"Loki, help me, the Axe will heal him." 

Loki ran and helped Eitri.

"We need to attach the handle and the point, its gonna hurt." 

"I am ready." 

Loki grabbed the point, it was burning, but he was done hiding in the shadows.

He and Eitri succeed, in building the axe. 

As soon as it was ready, Thor's hands started throwing sparks. 

The battle at Wakanda was not going too well. 

Hulk and Osdian were still in deep battle. Only focusing on each other. 

Steve ignored his orders, and charged at Maw, but he saw him as the insect he was and threw Steve away. 

Steve fell in top of Natasha, the Outriders swarm them soon enough. 

Rhodey and Mera were shotting in the sky, when a hit from Midnight sent Rhodey to the ground. 

"Rhodey, are you ok ?" 

"I am fine, nothing is damage." 

T'Challa and James were teaming up against the aliens, Carol joined them. 

"They are to many of them ?" 

Many heroes were swarmed by the Outriders." 

"COME ON YOU UGLY VENOM RIP OFFS, YOU CAN CUT MY ARMS, MY LEGS, BUT DEADPOOL WILL LIFE !" 

"Hey !" Venom said. 

But before anyone could die, the bifrost appeared. 

Stormbreaker appeared, and started getting everyone free from the Outrides.

Thor and Loki came out, both ready for the fight.

James smiled at seeing his boyfriend. 

"Took you two long enough !" Valkyrie said. 

Hulk roared, having pushed Osdian away.

The Outriders charged at the brothers. 

"Ready brother ?" 

"Lets do this." 

Thor and Loki charged at the aliens. 

Thor jumped in the air, and charged a giant lightning blast at the aliens killing them.

The heroes had their hopes again, they started fighting once again, they were gonna stop Thanos no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the battle of Titan begins.


	26. Battle of Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others try to get the gauntlet and defeat Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the battle of Titan begins

Thanos arrived in Titan soon after checking with Supergiant.

She was monitoring how the battle on Earth was going.

He really wants his children to succeed, the punishement he would have to give them if they failed, it would have to be severe.

He followed the tracker on Maw’s ship, where the human with the Time Stone was. Just like he followed the tracker on Nebula, that’s how he wound she and Gamora were on Vormir.

“Wow, you’re much of a Thanos.”

A man wearing a blue robe was sitting there, as if he was waiting.

“So, you’re the one that defeated Maw.”

“One of the ones that did it, if I may say, your children are a bit overconfident.”

“They are, they have let their skills and the fact they are my top generals get on their head, Supergiant being the exception to that, but she has always surpassed her siblings.”

“Why don’t bring her here then ?”

“I always wanted to collect some stones myself, decided to get the Time Stone.”

He looked at the necklace.

“Be carefull, your searc brought you face to face with the Sorcerer Supreme.”

“And where do you think it brought you ?”

“Let me guess, your home ?”

Thanos smiled sadly.

“It was, And it was beautiful.”

He used the Reality Stone to show him his home.

“Titan was like most planets, to many mouths, not enough to feed them, but then I proposed them a solution.”

“Genocide.”

“But random, to the rich and poor alike, they called me a madman, they banished me, ven my father agreed with the others. But then what I predicted came to happen, and everyone in Titan but me perished.”

“Congratulations you’re a profet.”

“I am a survivor.”

“Who wants to murder trillions.”

“With all the stones I just need to snap my fingers, they would just cease to exist, I call that, mercy.”

“And then what ?”

“Then I finally rest, and watch the sunrise on a great full universe. The hardest choices requiere the strongest wills.”

The man stood up, and called his magic, the time for talking was over.

“I think you will find our will, equal, as yours.”

“Our ?”

Next thing Thanos knows, he is crushed by an old Titan ship.

“Peace of cake Quill.” Tony said as he flew down.

“Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off.”

Tony flew close to Thanos, when he saw him, Thanos used the Soul Stone to create some king of strange swarm that chased Tony.

“Everyone, he has the Soul Stone !”

Drax came in and started to fight Thanos, Peter webed his face, Stephen came in and supported Drax.

Rocket began shooting at him from a distance.

But Thanos soon got his eyes free, and kicked Stephen and Drax away, the latter went flying and hittted Rocket.

But Stephen flew in the air, and made some shields appear.

Just after that, Peter Q came in and jumped at them, doing a back flip and putting a taser bomb on Thanos’ back.

“Boom mother fucker.”

Thanos was sent to his knees.

Groot came in, and held him with his branches.

Stephen made portals, and Peter appeared through them, hitting Thanos in the face.

“Magic. More magic. Magic with a kick ! Magic with a.....”

Thanos grabbed Peter, breaking of Groot’s branches, and slammed him to the floor.

Tony the flew by, and shot misiles at Thanos, making him free Peter.

Thanos yelled in rage, and shot a fire blast at Tony, sending him flying away.

Then suddenly, a ship crashed into Thanos.

Gamora came out of it, she had followed the Milano’s signal here.

“Little one ?”

“My sister won’t die for nothing, you will give me that stone so I can get her back !”

Gamora began fighting him, but he soon overpowered her and sent her away.

Stephen then used his magic to grab one of his arms.

Drax and Groot grabbed his legs.

Peter webbed his other arm and pulled, while Tony came in and tried to get the gauntlet off.

Peter Q and Rocket shit tasers at him.

“Now !”

Stephen made a portal just above Thanos, Mantis fell in top of him.

“SLEEP !”

Thanos went into a blank state.

“Is he under, don’t let him up.”

“Be quick, he is very strong !”

“Pete, come help.”

Peter came in and helped Tony get the gauntlet off.

Peter Q came to Gamora.

“Hey, How did Thanos get the Soul Stone ?”

“He followed us to Vormir.”

“And where is Nebula ?”

“Dead, one of us had to die so the other got the Stone, she sacrificed herself, but Thanos found me and took it away.”

She looked at him in rage, but then she saw something.

He was still conscious, and was about to use the gauntlet.

“EVERYONE, HE IS NOT ASLEEP. HE ...”

Thanos activated the Reality Stone.

Everyone was distracted, he forced them to see their loved ones dying.

He broke free of Mantis, and sent her flying, taking Rocket with her.

“Oh god.”

Peter went to save them.

Thanos threw Drax and Groot at Peter Q and Gamora.

The 4 tried charging at him but he made them go limp with the stones.

He grabbed Stephen’s whips, and sent him away.

Tony tried to charge at him, and tried to hit him with his sword.

But Thanos just grabbed him, and slammed him into the floor.

“This has gone long enough.” 

Thanos used the stones, grabbed the moon, and brought it straight at Tony.

Tony tried to fly away, but a peace of the moon grabbed him.

The others were sent flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh, Thanos still has the gauntlet, and he is not happy.


	27. Defeat the Black Order !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Wakanda, the Black Order make their move, hoping to please their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black Order make their stand here, will they be defeated ?
> 
> Oh, I realized I need to make something clear. Natasha doesn’t know what Steve did. She distracted their gaurds and FRIDAY, the latter was already busy trying to find her boss, because he ordered her too, but he didn’t tell her what he was gonna do.

Glave sucked in into the palace, undetected.

He glorwed, and stabbed one of the Dora Milaje.

The others tried to fight him, but he was too much.

Shuri was forced to end her progress with Vision, and tried to fight him.

However, Vision grabbed Glave, and threw him at the window, Cision following him.

He and Hoave began fighting, but he weak from the procedure.

“I got this Vision !”

Steve came in and tried to fight Glave alone.

But Glave soon realized while the man was above average, he didn’t have skills, and was easy to predict.

“You do have above average strength, but horrible skills and mind.”

Glave them started beating up Steve, the delusional man tried fighting back, but he let up too many openings. Steve was soon on the floor.

Glave considered crushing his skull, but a red blur stoped him.

“Hey Corvy, it is my turn, let’s go uno a uno.” Wade said

Glave glorweld and charged a Wade.

But Wade was not only stronger than Steve, he was actually trained, putting up a much better fight.

However Glave noticed this fight wa tough, when he slashed Wade, and the man just healed.

“What the ?”

“Nop, cursing is my thing Corvy.”

Steve went to get up. The red freak was not taking his opponent away, this was his destiny, to safe the universe.

But before he could go an fight, he yelled in pain as somebody shocked him, he fell to the floor.

Harley Quinn stood behind him.

“Yeah, he is more crazy than Joker.”

“Hey Quinny, you know your fiancée would ve very helpful here.”

“Ivy retired Wade, she doesn’t want to fight anymore.”

She helped Vision stand up.

“Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Hulk and Osdian were still going at it.

They had fallen to a nearby shallow river, and now where fighting on it.

Osdian growled and punched Hulk away.

But Hulk wasn’t gonna go down, he had help.

“Black monster can interfere now.”

Venom landed on top of Osdian, and started hitting him, his protective face was too much to bite, but he could still hurt him.

Osdian tried getting Venom off.

“You can’t get rid of us, not until she does her thing.”

Then, Valkyrie jumped in, and used her sword to cut Osidan’s hand off.

Venom jumped away and the giant roared in pain.

Hulk then came in and beated him to the ground, with no hand, Osdian was defenseless.

Hulk grabbed him, and pushed him away.

“Now !”

Mera flew by, and used her powers to create water spikes from the river.

They stabbed Osdian, killing him.

Orm decided to do what Tony did, and get the enemy on his territory.

He grabbed a couple of aliens, and took them to the deep part of the river.

He jumped in the water, and started crushing them there. Heavily out matching them.

Seeing his plan, Wong made the aliens fall threw portals, they fell to the river, right at Orm.

T”Challa and James teamed up to take down the Outriders, when they heared Harley’s call. 

“Hey, That morron Rogers is on the ground unconscious. He needs somebody to pick him up.”

Both man grunted at that.

“Romanov, go pick him up.”

Natasha grunted, she was starting to agree with Sam, following Steve was bringing nothing but trouble.

Wanda and Jean were fighting Maw.

“You two are impressive, but that stone keeper was better than you, and I defeated him.”

“Then Maybe it won’t hurt you to fight a third magician.”

Loki came in, ready for the fight.

“Asgardian, you’re gonna pay for your betrayal.”

“The only one that is gonna pay, is you for brainwashing me !”

Loki used his ilutions to trick Maw, he has no way of knowing which one was the real one.

“Hahahaha, I bet Supergiant could figure out who was the real in an instinct, she has always been better than you.”

“SHUT UP.”

Wanda and Jean used his anger to attack him, they threw everything thy could pick up at him. Wanda even threw a ship in top of him.

“NOOO !”

Maw started throwing the ship’s remains at the women, but his anger clouded his judgement and he didn’t notice the real Loki standing just behind him.

“This is the moment you would scream, get help !”

Loki made a giant knife, and cutter Maw’s head off.

Midnight growled.

“Corvious, Both Osdian and Maw are down.”

“And you’re next.”

Carol landed in front of her, Diana just behind her.

“Let’s dance.”

Midnight growled, and laughed her self at Carol. 

She was a agile fighter, but Carol had more raw power.

Every hit she gave her, it hurt Midnight a lot. Soon the alien was forced on the defensive.

But Diana came in and took care of that, she hitted Midnight, on the parts Carol missed.

“Your reign of terror ends here.”

She stabbed Midnight with her sword, and threw her to the air.

Carol charges a blast, and sent it right at her, blowing her up.

Wade and Glave were stil fighting.

“You red freak, what are you.”

“I’m Batman !”

Glave was too distracted he didn’t noticed Logan running straight at him, until it was too late.

“Looks like your master and sister were right chump, you 4 are way to overconfident.”

He used his claws to stab Glave in the head.

Glave struggled, but he died soon.

4 of the members of the Black Order where defeated.

“So my idiot siblings have all perished, well they deserve it, overconfidence is not a good thing.”

She cheked the screen that was showing Biollante.

“Even the plant has more brains that them.”

She walked away from her chair. She would call her father, but he was busy on Titan.

She is ready if he calls her to Wakanda, but until she does.

She will continue working on her little gift, it was sure to be amazing when she finished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Supergiant just casually watched as her siblings perished. That’s how much she cares for them.
> 
> Next chapter, the conclusion of the Battle at Skull Island.


	28. Kill the Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla and his team defeat Biollante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was checking this chapter when I got the news that Godzilla vs Kong got delayed to May 2021, well, better wait and be safe.

Godzilla was in the ground.

He was struggling to get free from the tetancles of the plant.

Mothra flew and freed him with her sting.

“Thanks Mosu.”

“No problem Goji.”

Kong had climbed on her back, and started beating her up, Rodan kept the tentacles away from him.

But her Rose was still out of reach.

“We need to distract her, to get a clear shot on the Rose.”

“But how, she has to many tentacles.”

“And with just 4 of us, we can’t get her to stay still.”

“Does your control on Titans won’t work on her.”

“No, she is a plant, not an animal, I can’t get a connection, that’s probably why we can’t understsnd her.”

“Does she work for Thanos ?”

“She probably does, she doesn’t belong to Earth, and ever since Thanos attacked, things only get weird.”

“She is probably here to stop is from going to Wakanda.”

Rodan was right. That must be her objective.

Wait, Kong gave him an idea. 

He couldn’t control her, but there are other Titans here.

“I have a plan, I am gonna get the Skullcrawlers to hold her, you 3 take care of the tentacles, and make sure her Rose is facing me, I will end her.”

“I hate working with those lizards, but there is no choice.”

“Let’s do it.”

“This plant is going down you guys.”

Godzilla roared.

The Skullcrawlers came out of the ground, and started holding Biollante.

There was to many for her, she got distracted trying to get them off.

“Now is our chance Rodan.”

“Let’s do this Mothra.”

Mothra and Rodan flew around her, the former used her sting, while the latter used his claws to tear the tentacles apart.

With the Skullcrawlers, Biollante didn’t noticed them until it was to late.

Kong then grabbed her, and spined her around, so that her Rose was looking at Godzilla.

Unfortunately, she had her mouths pointing at him. But Kong just held it open, Mothra and Rodan didn’t allow her tentacles to get him.

Godzilla started charging his atomic breath.

He saw the rose was looking at him, time to end this.

“Bye plant.”

Godzilla shot his blast, hitting right at the Rose.

Biollante roared in pain, she tried to get free but the others didn’t alllow her.

She got weaker, and weaker, until she blew up.

Plants fell threw the sky. Her rose flying away, to the sea.

“She is gone.”

The 4 titans just looked around.

They were hurt, and wouldn’t reach Wakanda soon.

They had to trust the humans, the fate of the Earth depends on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We return to Titan too see how the battle is going.


	29. Spare his Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the battle of Titan goes wrong, Stephen has only one thing he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter of the battle of Titan.
> 
> Get your emotions ready, it doesn’t end well.

Peter grabbed the Guardians, who were all unconscious flying threw the air.

“I got you, I got you, oh I am sorry, I forgot all your names!”

Everything had gone wrong, only Tony and Stephen remained in the battle ground, he wishes them the best.

The world depended on them.

Thanos got out of the ruble, to see Stephen flying at him.

Time to finish the sorcerers.

Stephen sent a magic blast at Thanos, which he countered with the Power Stone.

Thanos then used the Space Stone to create a void, to send the sorcerer away, but Stephen countered it, sending him, butterflies.....

“What ?”

“You should be thankfull I can’t send Mothra.”

Then Stephen made multiple copy’s of himself, and all created whips to ty Thanos.

But a simple use of the Soul Stone, told him who was the real one, and with the Reality Stone, he brought Stephen to him.

“You’re full of tricks wizard, but you never used your greatest weapon.”

He crushed the necklace. Nothing came out.

“A fake !”

He threw Stephen away.

Before he could use the gauntlet again, a red device held his hand opened.

The man in the red suit appeared.

Wait a second, Thanos knows that man.

Tony was the last one standing, everyone else was down.

“You throw another moon at me, and I am gonna be pissed.”

“Stark.”

Wait, Thanos knows him ?

“You know me ?”

“Not everyone foils my plans, something you did, the suit gave you away, besides, your not the only one cursed with knowledge.”

“My only curse it’s you.”

It was time to fight the one that has tormented him for 9 years, for Mera, for the kids, for his mother, for Rhodey, for everyone.

Tony charged at Thanos, and managed to hit him with a powerfull kick on the face.

Thanos stumpled. So he punched him again, slamming him into a rock.

But Thanos recovered and pushed him away.

He took the gauntlet away, he could use the stones.

Thanos sent him a blast, but he protected himself with his nano shield.

He charged again, and landed another successful hit.

Thanos started bleeding, no one had made him bleed before.

“All for a drop of blood.”

Thanos grabbed Tony and slammed him to the groud.

He punched Tony in the face twice and sent him flying.

Tony charged his repulsors at him, but Thanos used the stones to protect himself.

Tony tried to fight him hand to hand, but with the stone, Thanos overpowered him.

Thanos destroyed parts of his suit, he created a knife as a last effort.

But Thanos grabbed his hand, took the knife away from him.

And stabbed him.

Tony was unable to continue fighting.

He sat on a rock, Thanos actually helped him seat.

He spoke with a voice full of honesty.

“You have my respect Stark, when I am done, half of Earth will still be alive.”

He charged the stones. 

“I hope they remember you, your truly a worthy warrior, and a hero.”

This was it, Tony was not gonna see Mera or the kids again.

“Stop !”

Stephen yelled, he was standing up again.

Stephen knew he had to do this.

He saw that Thanos was gonna win this fight no matter what, but that doesn’t mean he was gonna win the war.

But in order for them to win, the priority wasn’t protecting the Stone, it was keeping Tony alive.

He was the key for victory.

“Spare his life, and I’ll give you the stone.”

Both Tony and Thanos looked at him in surprise.

“No tricks ?”

“No tricks.”

Thanos made the motion for him to hand him the stone.

“Stephen, don’t do it !”

Stephen sighted, and called the Time Stone. 

He then sent it at Thanos.

The Titan putted the stone on his gauntlet.

“One to go.”

He was gonna keep his word, he was gonna leave Stark’s fate to the stones, like the rest of the universe.

Thanos hopes he actually survives.

“Supergiant do you copy me ?”

“I do father.”

“What is the status of your siblings ?”

“They are all dead, defeated by the Earthlings, want me to go there father ?”

“No, I’ll go myself.”

Thanos noticed Gamora and a man charge at him.

He went away before they reached him.

Tony used his suit to heal his injury.

“Dam it.” Gamora growled.

“Did we just loose ?” Peter Q asked.

Tony looked at Stephen.

“Why would you do that ?”

Stephen only looked back at him.

“We are in the endgame now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thanos has the Time Stone, and is heading to Wakanda, will they manage to safe Vision ?


	30. One Last Desperate Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thanos only missing the Mind Stone, Vision knows there is only one thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos arrives in Wakanda, will they be able to stop him ?

Thor flew around destroying airships of the few remaining aliens.

With the Black Order dead, they were more easy take down, as no one gave them orders.

Meanwhile, the others were standing in the ground, when the air felt........strange.

Everything went silent.

The ground shook slightly.

A blue portal appeared.

Thanos was here, and he had 5 stones.

Mera briefly thought about Tony, she couldn’t bear to think he was....

Thanos looked straight at Vision.

“There it is.”

“Everyone, that’s him.” Loki said

“Well then. Everyone, stop this son of a bitch !” Rhodey said.

Thanos just walked at them.

Hulk was the first to charge at him, but Thanos used the Space Stone to send him crashing into a mountain.

Valkyrie followed her husband, and she too, was sent to the mountain.

Diana tried using her sword, but a blast from the Power Stone brought her down.

T”Challa tried jumping at him, but Thanos grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground.

Vision saw Thanos aproching.

This was it, there was only one thing to do.

“Wanda, look at me.”

“Viz?”

“You have to destroy the stone, your similar energy signature can do it.”

“What ? No Viz.”

“Wanda is the only way, we are out of time.”

“I can’t kill my best friend.”

“You’re not killing me, you’re saving life’s. Think about that.”

Everyone in the coms was quiet, they didn’t want to accepted, but it was the last chance they had.

“Wanda, do it, we will cover for you.” Rhodey dais resigned.

Wanda knowing she had no choice, started destroying the stone.

Jean, knowing what her girlfriend had to do, tried the long everything she could at Thanos, but he used the stones to sent it back at her.

Carol arrived next to Thanos.

She tried landing some good hits, but he dodge them.

He grabbed her with the Space Stone, and sent her away.

Steve charged at Thanos. Knowing his destiny of saving the universe was finally here.

He was gonna win, he was gonna defeat Thanos, then the Accords, then Atlantis, then the Titans, things were fun soy going to be the way then should be.

But Thanos saw Steve as nothing more than a flee, disgusted by the delusions the man radiated, he sent him away with a blast from the Power Stone, Steve crashed at Natasha and Sam.

Wade, Harley, and Logan charged at the same time, but Thanos swatted them away like flies.

Wanda kept destroying the stone.

Somehow, Vision felt no pain, knowing his death will allow his friends to live.

Venom tired next, but Thanos grabbed him, and tossed him away.

Orm came in with his trident, but the Space Stone had him crashing at the trees.

James came next, Thanos used the Reality Stone to make him go limp on the floor.

“JAMES !”

Loki ran to defend his lover, but Thanos just grabbed him, and punched him in the face, knocking Loki out.

Clint shot from a tree, but with the Reality Stone, Thanos had the tree tie around Clint.

Scott and Hope tried charging at him in their small forms, but the Soul Stone told Thanos where they were. Thanos grabbed them, forced them back to normal size, and slammed them into each other.

Vision felt it, the Stone was almost gone.

“Yes, good job Wanda.”

Mera tried thoring water and missile at him.

Thanos felt this one had a connection to Stark, so he went soft at her.

He jumped, grabbed her from the air, and threw her away, Mera crashed on the ground.

Rhodey was the last one standing.

He stood just in front of Wanda, and grabbed Thanos’ hand, with the gauntlet.

He shot Thanos. While trying to pull the gauntlet.

Rhodey gave a desperate yell.

“Ahhhhhhh!”

But Thanos just puched him in the face, and slammed him into the ground.

Sensing all of her allies down, Wanda had to send a blast at Thanos too, but the Titan was getting closer.

A water chain grabbed his arm, Mera wasn’t down, and she tried once again. To give Wanda time.

Vision felt it was time to go.

“Goodbye my friends, I wish you the best.”

Then the Mind Stone, and Vision, exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Vision truly gone, did Wanda stopped Thanos.........


	31. What Did it Cost ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos achives his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......
> 
> Sorry

Thanos watched as the being with the Mind Stone perished. 

Taking the Stone with him.

To sacrifice his own life willingly, that is something Thanos can respect.

He looked down at Wanda, who was panting.

“I understand you pain my child.”

Wanda growled at him.

“You could never !”

“I lost 5 of my children today, I do understand it.”

He looked at Mera.

“Your connection to Stark, I can sense it.”

Mera growled at him.

“If you wish to know, he is alive, his fate is up to the stones, just like yours, and everyone on the universe.”

“Yeah, how can you do it, the Mind Stone is gone.”

“Dear, time is not an issue anymore.”

Thanos activated the Time Stone, and he used it to reconstruct the Mind Stone.

That also resurrected Vision.

Mera couldn’t belive it, he was going to bring Vision back, only to kill him again.

Vision came back, schocked at what happened.

‘No !”

Wanda tried stopping him, but Thanos threw her straight at Mera.

He grabbed Vision by the neck.

“For What is worth it android, I am sorry you’re fate can’t depend on chance like the others.”

He ripped the Mind Stone off, killing Vision once again.

He slowly putted the last stone on his gauntlet.

He felt the power of the 6 stones, it was time.

But before he could snap, a lighting blast caught him.

“NO YOU WON’T !” Thor yelled.

Thor sent Thanos his axe, as the Titan couldn’t move quick enough do to the stones. Thor hit him in the chest.

Thor landed right Besides him.

“No you won’t Thanos, you will pay for Vision, and for all the lives you took !”

But Thanos started laughing.

“Asgardian, your a fool, just like your brother.”

Thanos smiled at Thor.

“You should have gone for the head.”

Before Thor could stop him, Thanos snapped.

“NOOOOO”

Thanos found himself in a orange place.

“Hello father.”

It was a little Nebula, just how he found her. 

The daughter he had that had so much potential, and he never saw it until it was too late.

“Did you do it ?”

A little Gamora came next to her sister, his children in their young forms behind them.

“Yes son, did you do it ?” Thanos’ father stood behind his kids.

“Yes.”

Everyone nodded at him.

“What did it cost ?”

Thanos looked down, 5 of his 7 kids were dead, and his whole planet was gone.

“Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what is coming up.


	32. The Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos has won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thanos has done it, time to see who lives and who dies.

Thanos came out of the orange world.

“WHAT DID YOU DO ?” Thor yelled.

Thanos just used the Space Stone to get away.

Thor looked in shock.

Mera aproched him.

“Thor, where did he go ? What do he do ?”

“I....”

“Brother.”

Thor turned to look at Loki. 

He was turning into dust.

“No, Loki !”

“Thank you for everything brother, this lasts few years have been the best ok my existence.” 

Loki faded away.

“LOKI, NOOOO.” James screamed at seeing his lover turn to dust.

Only for James to turn into dust too, following his boyfriend.

The shield slammed into the ground, as if no one held it.

Mera and Thor could only watch.

Everyone in the Wakandian army started turning into dust, M’Baku and Okoye could only watch in horror.

Nakia was on the ground.

T”Challa and Shuri came to help her.

“Come my love, it’s not time to.....”

T”Challa then turned to dust.

“What, T’ Challa where....”

Nakia followed him into turning to dust.

Shuri stood there as her family banished.

“Brother, Nakia, here are you ?, BROTHER !”

Orm bowed his head as everyone turned to dust.

He was given a senci chance, and he failed.

Hulk and Valkyrie got out of the mountain. They saw in horror what was happening.

“Goodbye Eddie.”

“Goodbye V.”

Both Eddie and Venom turned to dust.

“Wade.”

Everyone turned to look at Logan, he was going too.

“Tell Laura I love her, for what is worth, I did see you as a friend.”

Logan vanished into dust.

“No no no.” Harley said, she was next.

She grabbed a plant near her.

“Goodbye Ivy, Cass, I love to both.”

She vanished too.

Wade fell to his knees, seeing his two closest friends vanish.

Bruce transformed back, in shock at what happened, his and Valkyrie’s mind could only think about their daughter.”

Steve couldn’t belive it.

He lost, Thanos won.

No, this wasn’t suppose to happen, he destroyed the satelite so they could win. So that the world could be fixed.

He was destined to defeat Thanos, but he failed, he lost.

He saw as Sam turned into ashes.

“Oh god.” Natasha said.

She soon followed Sam.

Steve could only watch as he wondered how things had gone so wrong.

Diana helped Clint, Scott, and Hope up.

“What the hell ?” Scott asked.

“Scott.”

Hope was turning into dust.

“Hope no !”

“I love you.” She said as she vanished.

Scott fell to his knees.

Diana and Clint could only watch.

Scott turned to them and....

“Clint !”

Clint was also turning into dust.

“He, So this is how it ends. Please tell Laura and the kids I love them.”

Clint vanished too.

Carol and Rhodey went to help Wanda and Jean up.

“Are you two ok ?”

“We...”

They both sensed it was their turn.

“We are together.”

Wanda and Jean held hands, as they turned to dust.

Rhodey and Carol could only watch in horror.

Godzilla watched as Skull Island went into chaos.

He sensed Titans screaming as they turned to dust.

Many Amazonians, including the Queen, vanished.

“Goji, what the heck is happening ?”

“I don’t know Mosu, I...”

“Oh, god, what is this, Godzilla help.” Rodan cried.

He turned to dust in front of his eyes.

“No, Rodan !” Mothra cried.

Godzilla turned to look at Kong, he was turning into dust as well.

“Kong.....”

“Please protect what is left of my Island.”

Kong vanished.

Godzilla and Mothra just stood there, for the first time, they were completly powerless.

In Titan, everyone was recovering from the fight.

“Something is happening.” Mantis cried.

She soon turned to dust.

Everyone looked in shock, Thanos had done it.

“I am Groot.”

“No, no, Groot please don’t.” Rocket yelled as his best friend vanished.

“Quill, Gamora, Thank you for being my family.” Drax said as he vanished.

Peter and Gamora watched as their team faded away.

Tony then noticed something.

“Easy Quill.”

Peter noticed he was next.

“O Man.”

He turned to Gamora.

“I love you.” He said as he vanished.

Gamora fell to her knees after that.

Tony could only watch in horror.

“Tony.”

He turned to Stephen.

“Don’t loose hope, the battle is not over, this was the only way... please tell Christine I love her.”

Stephen vanished into dust.

“Mr. Stark ?”

Tony turned to Peter.

“I don’t feel so good.”

No, the kid couldn’t go.

“You’re gonna be ok,”

“I don’t know what is what is happening I...”

Peter fell in Tony’s arms.

“I don’t want to go sir, please help, I don’t want to go.”

Tony laid Peter on the floor.

Before he went, Peter looked at Tony.

“I am sorry Tony, thank you for being my mentor, and my friend.”

Peter turned to dust in Tony’s arms.

Tony, Gamora, And Rocket were all what remained.

Tony sat in the rocks, did Mera made it, the kids.....

He just lost one of them.

“He did it. “ Gamora said.

She just sat Besides Tony, Rocket followed her.

Tony watched as the sunrise came on Titan, and started crying.

Mera slowly grabbed Vision’ body.

Her mind was only thinking about her family, who made it and who....

She broke down crying.

Thor laid a hand on her shoulder, he was crying too.

They had lost, Thanos had won.

Thanos sat in his porch at the garden.

He had to heal from his wounds, but he wanted to watch the sunrise on this new universe first.

He did it, he achieved his destiny.

And as the sun rose, Thanos smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter, but remember what Stephen said.
> 
> As long as Tony is alive, they still can win.


	33. Realizations and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is hurt in space, while someone finds out what Steve did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now someone is finding out what Steve did right now.

Phil saw the chaos at SHIELD hq. 

People kept turning to dust. 

"Sir, what is happening ?" 

"I think we are at code red." Fury said.

"Nick, Phil ?" Maria said. 

She then turned to dust. 

"Maria !" 

"Daisy !" Jemma yelled, she was turning into dust too.

"No, Jemma babe don't...." 

"I love you." Was all she said as she faded away.

"Mack, que esta pasando ?" Yo yo said as she faded.

"Elena !" 

"Phil." May called him.

Phil turned to see her turn to dust. 

"May nooo !" 

May banished.

Phil lost his fiancee. 

"Phil." 

Phil turned to see his mentor fading away. 

"Nick." 

"Unite the survivors, and gave this son of a bitch what he deserves." 

Fury faded away.

Phil had no idea what to do.

Daisy fell too her knees and cried, Mack hugged her.

"Director." 

"Yes FRIDAY." 

"Since I was busy coordinating the efforts around the world and finding boss, I found this video, I tried to contact the others but they aren't answering, you need to see it." 

What Phil saw made him feel rage. 

Rage, that he hasn't felt ever since Ward killed Rosaline. 

The video showed Steve Rogers coming to the room, and destroying the controls of the satellite that kept them hidden. 

"FRIDAY, did Rogers survive ?" 

"Unfortunately, he did." 

"Send this to the authorities, I am gonna show the Avengers myself." 

Tony was laying on a table while Gamora closed his wound.

"Stay still." 

"I can barely move anyway." 

"Hey Rocket, how far are we from Earth ?" 

"1 hour before we reached the click point. I warn you, we need to cross multiple clicks if we want to make it before this ship damages."

"Just take us fast, Tony needs a doctor." 

Tony made it clear to Rocket and Gamora that they call him Tony, not Stark. 

"Your body is healing faster than Peter's, why is that." 

"I am Atlantean." 

"What ?" 

"We are a species of humans that live underwater, I am the King actually." 

"So the red headed woman is your Queen." 

"You saw Mera right, how was she ?" 

"Worried sick for you." 

"I am thankful she stayed on Earth, the kids need a mother." 

"You have children." 

"A 3 year old son named Arthur, and a 8 month old baby girl named Morgan. But I have no idea if they, or Mera, made it." 

Tony laid quietly, hoping with all his heart they are alive.

Gamora watched him. This man made Thanos bleed, and the sorcerer that swore to protect the Time Stone gave it so that he could live.

Rocket told her that the sorcerer used it to see the future, and seeing which outcome they won. So she wondered, those the outcome they win, is not necessary that they won on Titan, but one that has yet to happen, and Tony must be alive for that.

It was clear that it was not over yet, and Tony was the key for this to happen. So she hoped he has his family for the confidence. 

"Strap him in Gamora, we are about to jump." 

She helped him too a chair, and strapped him in.

She then sat at Peter's chair, and waited to reach Earth.

Mera sat there.

Her son, her beautiful Arthur had perished on the snap. Her first child, taken away just after 3 years of living. Maria and her father had also perished. The Fisherman Queen was the only one in the council that was still alive. 

She had no idea about Tony.

Her baby Morgan was all she had left, she had to return to her soon, but she had to heal, so they offered to take her to her. 

Rhodey came close to her.

"Hey, we need to come outside, the Guardian's ship is landing. Maybe he is....." 

She just ran outside. 

She and Rhodey met with Bruce, Thor, and Carol, who were also waiting for the ship. 

The ship landed. 

Rocket was the first to come out, with a grim look on his face, it was clear the Guardians suffered losses. 

Gamora was next, but she was coming slowly, like she was doing something, she was helping someone.

Then she saw him.

Tony, her husband, was alive. 

She was frozen in shock, so Rhodey ran to help Gamora. 

Rhodey grabbed his brother on a hug.

"You're alive, thank god." 

"I lost Peter Rhodey, I couldn't save him." 

"Tony we lost, is not your fault." 

"Is she...."

Mera answered that question.

"Oh god, you're alive !" 

She hugged him carefully and kissed him.

"Your back." 

"Mera, I, you have no idea what I feel at seeing you." 

"I feel the same love." 

"My mom ? the kids ? are they..." 

"Only Morgan made it, they are bringing her now." 

Tony did cry a bit, his mother and son, they were gone, at least his wife and daughter were alive. 

"Orm ?" 

"He is alive as well." 

So he still has his brother too. 

He saw as Thor, Bruce and Carol gently greeted him.

He saw Bruce's red eyes. 

"Brucie what ..." 

"Val made it, but we lost Rose." 

Tony looked down. 

Carol looked at the Guardians.

"You two were the only ones of your team ?" 

"The rest didn't make it. Tony needs a doctor, Thanos stabbed him." 

"Come on love, Bruce can help you." 

Rhodey and Mera helped Tony walk to the compound, when they heard a cry.

"My King, My Queen, we brought you the Princess." 

Tony looked at Mera, and she went to hold their daughter that was crying. 

"Its ok baby, mommy and daddy are here." 

"King Tony, its good to sense you as well." Godzilla called him.

"Godzilla, how are the...." 

"Only Mothra and I made it, the rest of the Titans faded away."

Tony looked down at that.

"I am glad you're ok, rest as I sense you're hurt." 

Tony was led to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil is not happy, he will expose Rogers soon, now lets just enjoy that Tony and Mera are reunited.


	34. Ending the Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone realizes what Steve has done. Mera finally acts at her threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, delusional Steve ahead, seriously, prepare yourself.
> 
> Who am I kidding, you can't prepare for Steve.

Tony watched the least of the people that disappeared.

Pepper, Happy, Harley, May. Ned, MJ, They were all gone. 

Carol cried when she learned that Pepper was gone, they were gettin married in two months. 

Jane Foster and Heimdall didn't make it either. 

Nor some public figures like Charles Xavier and many of his students. 

Godzilla and Mothra were truly the only Titans left. 

And to make matters worst....

"What do you mean Rogers is here ?" 

"He, Romanov, and Wilson were temporally released to fight Thanos. Romanov and Wilson died at the snap, unfortunately Rogers is still here." Mera told him. 

Although she heard that there were talks to bring him back to prison now that Thanos.....won. 

"Dam it." 

Tony had been patched up by Bruce and Christine. The former went to console his wife, as she was shattered for the loss of their daughter, while the latter went to cry that her husband was gone. Just before Thanos came in, Christine was found pregnant, she wanted to tell Stephen, but now she couldn't never tell him. 

Morgan snuggled on his arms. 

"Don' swear in front of her love." 

"Sorry, so you took the suit ?" 

"You're training made wonders." 

Rhodey came in.

"Hey, Coulson just called, only he, Daisy and Mack made it. They are coming in in 5 minutes, he says he has something to show us." 

Steve sat alone.

He can't believe this, he was supposed to defeat Thanos, and safe the world. 

But Thanos had won. 

Natasha and Sam were gone.

Bucky was gone. 

He tried getting the shield, knowing he has to weild it now, but Danvers took it before him and locked it up.

He wanted to search for it, but he was never left alone. 

He heard Tony was back, he wanted to see him, they had to talk after all, Steve can still free him from the Atlanteans, but Thor told him that Tony deserved to be alone with his family, and if he tried to interrupt his time with them, Thor will make him feel the pain Thanos couldn't make him feel. 

Scott, the only person left that originally sided with Steve, and the woman that came from know where, guarded him.

He then saw Tony, Rhodes, and the red head coming to the room, the baby on Tony's arms. 

"Tony." He tried to talk to him. 

But Tony ignored him.

"Tony, I know you can hear me." 

Tony just sat with his wife and baby, nodding at the green woman.

"Tony, we need to..." 

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ROGERS, SHUT UP !" Carol yelled. 

Steve growled, he had to fix the Avengers, and the first step was taking Tony out of Atlantis. 

Phil then came in, looking straight at Rogers. 

Without warning, Phil punched Steve with his metal hand. 

Daisy kicked him when he was down.

"What, you have no right ?" 

"SHUT UP YOU PEACE OF SHIT, THIS IS YOUR FAULT !" 

Everyone stood quiet after that. 

Steve knew they figured out what they did. 

But why were they so mad, he did the right thing. 

"Phil, what are you saying...." Bruce asked. 

"FRIDAY, show them." 

FRIDAY showed everyone the video of Steve destroying the controls of the satellite. 

Everyone stood in shock.

Rogers had done it again, his delusions had ruined the world once again. 

Steve had to make them see the truth. 

"Look....." 

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE !" Rhodey shouted. 

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, I LOST MY FIANCEE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Carol shouted. 

"MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD ROGERS, BECAUSE YOU DECIDED THAT YOU KNEW THE BEST !" Valkyrie shouted. 

"AND YOU STILL BELIVE YOU ARE A HERO, YOU TEARED FAMILY'S APART." Scott shouted. 

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR ACTIONS." Diana said.

Bruce growled, the Hulk was coming out.

"JANE, MY BROTHER, THEY ARE ALL GONE ROGERS !" Thor growled. 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER !" Wade screamed. 

"FEED HIM TO GODZILLA." Shuri said.

"YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME, MY SISTER DIED FOR NOTHING, BECAUSE OF YOU MORRON." Gamora shouted. 

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME BLOW HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF." Rocket yelled. 

Tony and Mera just glared. He took their son from them. 

Steve had to explained.

"ENOUGH, IT HAD TO BE DONE." 

Everyone went quiet. 

"What ?" Tony growled. 

"I had to safe the world from Atlantis." 

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN ROGERS." Mera shouted. 

"You have been free from your crimes for too much, you almost destroyed the world." 

"Which you just did !" 

"You, are the responsable for this, it is you that caused Tony to get away from me. If I had being at the command of the Avengers, Thanos would have fallen at my feet." 

Everyone stood quietly as Steve blamed Mera. 

Without warming, Tony got the suit on and slammed Steve on the floor.

Steve tried to push him away, but Hulk came in and grabbed his legs, Tony held him by the chest. 

"Say that again Rogers, blame my wife again, I dare you." 

"Tony, they were gonna use that satellite to conquer the world." 

"I built that satellite." 

"I know they forced you Tony, don't worry. I am gonna help you, we can safe the rest of the world from Atlantis, and then rebuild the Avengers the way they should be, no accords, no disrespect, I return as leader, we need to do this Tony, please join me, let me safe you." 

Tony stood there in shock. 

"My mother, my son, many of my friends, they are died because of your delusions." 

"Its not delusions Tony, she is the delusional one, I have to safe the world." 

Tony punched Rogers in the face, while Hulk threw him at the floor.

"Big guy, I love seeing you're fine, but please don't kill him, let the courts decide if they have to do that." 

Hulk grunted and Bruce came back. 

Tony looked at Steve.

"You're time here is fucking over, go back to prison, you will go to trial for all the deaths that happened, this is as much your fault as it is Thanos'" 

Tony walked away.

No, Steve was not going back to prison, he had to rebuild the world the right way.

It was all this changes that made the world fall, Steve was trying to save it. 

"We are not done here Tony, you will help me, you own me that." 

"I own you shit Rogers." 

No, Tony was gonna help Steve fix this.

Steve stood up, intending to take Tony to a private place so that he could listen to reason. 

But Mera quickly gave Morgan to Rhodey, and stood in front of Steve. 

Steve felt great anger at seeing her, this was her fault not his.

"Don't fucking touch my family Rogers." 

"I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU DOWN 5 YEARS AGO !" Steve yelled. 

Steve threw a fist at her, it was time to take the true enemy down and be a hero again.

But she dodged and punched him.

Steve roared and attacked again.

She just catch his hand. 

Steve made a move to attack, but suddenly, his body stopped responding. 

"I should have done this 4 years ago." 

Steve then felt pain.

The serum, it was being taken away from him. 

"NOOOOO!" 

He tried to free himself from her, but she held him firm. 

Every second Steve felt weaker. 

He looked at Tony. 

"Tony, she is a monster, we need to stop her, PLEASE HELP ME !" 

"The only monster here is you Rogers." 

Steve yelled in pain as the serum evaporated from his body.

When Mera let him go, Steve was back to his pre serum body.

"Finally, we can shut you mouth up." 

Steve glared at her.

"You just doomed the world, give me my strength back now !" 

"No, and I didn't doom the world, you already did that, I just putted an end to your delusions." 

Before Steve could speak, Phil and Daisy grabbed him.

"Steve Rogers, you are under arrest, again, this time for the deaths of all the people that died in the snap." 

Steve tried to fight, but his body was too weak.

"Take this asshole away from my compound." Tony said. 

Steve was dragged towards the exit.

"You can't do this, it is my destiny to save the universe, I am a hero !" 

"No, Rogers you are a criminal, you are a VILLAIN." 

Phil threw him to the back of a van, and slammed the door. 

As Steve was driven away, he tried thinking of a way out, of a way to fix things, but nothing came. 

He was supposed to finally fix the world....

But instead, he just lost everything. 

Everyone hated him unjustly, and now he lost what made him Captain America. 

Steve had lost, and he had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after 2 stories, 88 chapters in this universe, Mera finally gets rid of Steve's serum, and leaves him like the twig he is. We can't have Steve mess up Tony's chance to fix what Thanos did. 
> 
> Steve will return in his conclusion chapter, were we see his fate, but we need to focus now on fixing the world and defeating Thanos, and we can't have delusions on that.


	35. Your One Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony recieves a clue on how to fix Thanos’ mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with Steve gone, it is now time to fix what Thanos has done, and to do that, we are revisiting a place we went in my first marvel story.

Tony and Mera were sleeping. They couldn’t go back to Atlantis since the For,we was still in no condition to move.

When suddenly Tony woke up in space.

“What the ?”

“Hello Tony Stark.”

He was being spoken by a......blue crystal.

“What the hell ?”

“Don’t be afraid, you’re completly fine, I just brought you here so that we could talk.”

“Who are you, where am I ?”

“This, Tony, is the Heart of Infinity. The birthplace of the Stones. I am the real form of the Space Stone.”

“Wow.”

“It was decided I would speak with you first, since I was the first stone you properly encountered.”

“Technically Loki hit me with the Mind Stone first.”

“You had no idea the Mind Stone was there, and we encountered way before that, when you were a little boy, and your father took you to his work.”

Tony had forgotten about that.

“The others will speak now.”

5 other crystals light up. Each a different color, green, red, purple, yellow, and orange.

They must represent each Stone.

“Greeting Tony Stark.” The Reality Stone said.

“Hello, eh, so why am I here ?”

“Because we need your help.” The Mind Stone said.

“When Thanos used us, he didn’t create balance, he created chaos in the entire universe.” The Power Stone said.

“But, why did you allow him to use you.”

“It is against our rules to interfiere in any shape or form on what the mortals do.” The Time Stone said.

“That rule can only be broken if the situation has no other choice, like this one.” The Soul Stone said.

“The Space Stone was the first that decided that the rule must be broken, Mind, Soul, and I soon agreed after seeing what was happening, then Power and Reality agreed.”

“Ok, I guess that makes sense, but why call me ?”

“Because you and Thanos share something, you two are the only mortals to have come in contact with every Stone, you had prior connections to Mind, Time, and I before this happened, and you faced Power, Reality and Soul on Titan.” The Space Stone said.

“Yeah, But so did the others.”

“No, they saw the stones, but Thanos took them down with just one or two. He only used all the stones against you.” The Power Stone said.

Oh.

“So......what do you want me to do.”

“Since we have agreed to break the rules for this one. The Space Stone will give you an advantage, as it’s the only one that can move freely, you will have to recover the rest of us. Thanos can’t fight right now, so your one chance is now.” The Soul Stone said.

“Get the rest of us, undo what Thanos has done.” The Mind Stone said.

“But do be prepared for realition from Thanos, you must take him down, remember one of the Black Order still lives, and Thanos also has a secret weapon.” The Reality Stone said.

“What, What is it ?”

“I am afraid you will have to face an old foe, Thanos is in the progress of bringing back.......King Ghidorah.”

WHAT THE HELL.

“How is he...”

“Supergiant founded one of the heads in your ocean and brought it to him. They are using knee blood and other resurrection items to bring back the beast, this time completly under their control.” The Time Stone said.

“Ghidorah will be weaker than last time, accelerating his regeneration will not make him as stronger. Your Titan friends will have a chance to stop him.” The Soul Stone said.

Tony sighted.

The he remembered what Stephen said.

And Gamora said it too, on the ship.

They were in the endgame now, the battles of Titan and Wakanda were NOT the final ones.

They could still win.

“I must bring you back now, before your wife noticies you are gone, have the faith she and your friends have in you Tony, the universe needs it.” The Space Stone said.

Tony woke up in the bed.

Mera woke up soon after him.

“Honey, What ?”

“It’s not over.”

“What is not over.”

“Thanos, The Stones, this is not over love.”

“Tony, how.....”

She was interrupted when a blue glow came out of Tony’s hand.

The Space Stone was in his palm.

“Let’s gsther the other, we still have one last chance. We are in the endgame now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a plan. They have a chance, they have a Stone the final battle is coming.
> 
> And now we know what was Supergiant’s gift, Ghidorah is back, yet he is not the same, but he is still dangerous. Good thing Godzilla would like another chance at beating him.


	36. Some People Move On, But Not Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Space Stone on his hand, Tony tells the others they still have one final chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the final battle begin.

Tony and Mera saw how the others, the ones that remained in the compound, arrived.

“Tones, what’s wrong ?” Rhodey asked.

Tony just showed them the Space Stone.

Every one stood in shock at seeing it.

“That’s the Space Stone !” Bruce exclaimed.

“But how did you get it ?” Scott asked.

So Tony told them everything he New, how the stones called him to the Heart of Infinty, how they explained to him that Thanos didn’t create balance, but chaos, and how he woke up in bed, with the Space Stone in hand.

“That makes sense, the Heart of Infinty is where the celestials made the stones, Thanos tried to find it, but he never could.” Gamora said.

“Aye, I heard that legend from my mother. She told Loki and I one could only find it if the stones themselves called him or her to it.” Thor said.

“So, they called you, said you need to fix Thanos’ actions, and the Space Stone gave to you as an advantage, why didn’t the other ones come ?” Carol asked.

“Only The Space Stone has the power to move itself, the others need to be collected.”

“With the Space Stone, we can move freely on space, get the other stones without Thanos doing it.” Mera added.

“So, did the stones gave you any other clue ?” Rhodey asked.

“They said the chance to get the other stones, is now. Due to Thor’s strike, Thanos is out of comition, so we need to move before he heals.”

He looked down.

“They also said to expect retaliation from Thanos once he finds out. He still has Supergiant, and........he is resurrecting Ghidorah.”

“WHAT ?!” 

“When Supergiant was on Earth, she found the head that Godzilla managed to rip off, as we know Ghidorah is a hydra, if one head remains, the others will return, Thanos is using the tech that brought Phil back on him. But on a bigger scale, he is also making Ghidorah his pawn.”

“He must be using the Kree blood to alter the monsters’ mind, so that it believes Thanos is his master.” Gamora said.

“Yep, that sounds like something the Kree would do.” Carol added.

“Fortunately, this process has also weaked Ghidorah, he won’t be as tough as he was in Boston, but he will still be a threat. Lucky for us, Godzilla and Mothra are the only ones left, the two he can’t control, so he can’t cause another mass awakianing.”

“And with Rogers back in prison, we can be calm that he won’t mess up again.” Mera said.

“Heh, the idiot can’t leave the hospital wing, had a giant asma attack now that he has no serum.” Bruce added.

Tony looked at everyone.

“Before he died, Stephen told me this was the endgame, that our chance to truly defeat Thanos began here. This is it guys, either we act now, or we move on.”

Everyone thought the same thing.

“Some people move on, like we all should, but in this case, not us.” Thor said.

Everyone agreed.

“So, What is the plan ?”

“We need two teams, one that goes to still the gauntlet, while the other creates a new one.”

“Wait, Why do we need a new one ?” Rocket asked.

“Thanos designed the gauntlet for it to be used once only, so that he wouldn’t fall in temptation of using the stones again.” Gamora said.

“Also, only Hulk has hands those big.” Valkyrie added.

“FRIDAY, call Shuri, tell her there is a chance she can get her brother back, also call Phil, I need him to collect some people I know they are alive.”

“On it boss.”

He looked st everyone again.

“This is it, our last shot, let’s kill the bastard once and for all.”

Everyone cheered.

“I remember when we met, you told me you weren’t a leader, I am seeing the opposite, a great leader.” Mera told him.

“That’s because I have people like you love, that belive in me.”

She grabbed his hand.

“Let’s get our son, and everyone else, back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they will live to attempt the heist of the guanlet, Thanos is recovering, so there should be no danger right.....


	37. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone starts gettin prepared.

“What do you mean Ghidorah is alive ?” Godzilla growled.

“He is, But is not the same.”

“How ?” Mothra asked.

“Thanos grabbed the head left at the ocean, and it’s using it to resurrect him.”

“Dam it.”

“Still, since that head regrew before Ghidorah’s demise, that head should not be able to regenerate, unless it was brought back to life first.” Mothra Said.

“Which it is what Thanos has done.”

“Oh dear.”

“So, we have a way to get the titans back, but you two must defeat Ghidorah.”

“Don’t worry King Tony, I will gladly put the dragon down for good.”

“Hello brother.”

Orm turned around.

“Brother, I am glad you made it.”

“So am I.”

They stood I front of each other.

“There is a way to get mother back you know ?”

“What ?”

“I talked to the stones, weird I know.”

“First you talk to Gojira, then Mosura, and now the Infinity Stones ?”

“Yep, and they are not happy with what Thanos did.”

“Hum.”

“Want to join me saving her ?”

“What do you want me to do.”

“Some of my friends and I are gonna get the stones, I need you to watch Atlantis with the Fisherman Queen, she has agreed to let go of your role in her father’s death. While Mera and I take the stones.”

“I can do that.”

It was time to go.

Tony, Mera, Rhodey, Thor, Carol, Gamora, Scott, Rocket, and Diana are going to get the stones. The latter was chosen to make up for the strength of the Hulk. As Bruce must stay.

Bruce and Shuri have two missions, build a new gauntlet, and revive Vision by activating the alternative power source.

Tony wanted Mera to stay with Morgan, but she refused to leave him alone. Christine was gonna watch her.

Tony gave Phil a mission, to recruit some extra individuals, for the final fight.

“Tony, many of them are retired.”

“They lost their loved ones in the snap, if they have a chance to get them back, they will come.”

Phil nodded at that.

The rest will remain vigilante of Earth, that Thanos’ army is truly gone.

Tony boarded the Milano again.

It was time to fix this, and not the delusional fixing of Rogers, but truly fixing.

They were gonna win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the heist.


	38. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others steal the gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the heist is happening now, will they steal the gauntlet ?

The Milano soon reached a nearby destination.

“What is this place ?” Thor asked.

“The Garden, Thanos’ main base, it is where he wanted to live after he achieved his goals, but there is a hidden base behind the waterfalls.” Gamora said.

“It must be where Thanos is healing.”

Rocket looked for the energy signatures.

“Well, this is weird, the stones aren’t inside the waterfalls. They are at the open.”

“He must have believed no one knew the location of this place.”

“But you’re his “daughter” he could have suspected that.” Tony said.

“Thanos has no idea who lived and who died, the only person he protected was himself.”

“Cocky bastard.” Scott said.

“Still, there might be defenses, let’s be ready.” Diana said.

“Let’s take the pod, don’t land the ship Rocket.”

“Got it.”

“I will fly down first, check place first.” Carol said as she flew away.

“Friend Tony, use the Space Stone to our advantage, when we get the gauntlet, you and Lady Mera will go to Earth using it, we will make our own escape.” Thor said.

“Sounds like a good plan, the priority is that we get the stones, and that you live, taking your wife will you is key for the second part, the rest of us can get out.” Gamora said.

“If it gets bad, I can summon the bifrost, so don’t worry about us friend Tony.”

Tony didn’t like the idea of leaving his friends behind, but there was no choice.”

Carol saw nothing. 

So they went in the pod, and landed on a hut.

“Heh, you would imagine a galactic overloard would have more defences.” Scott said.

“He must have something hidden.” Mera said. “I can’t sense anything in the waters of this planet.”

Gamora saw something white.

“Shit, everyone get down.”

“What is it ?”

“Supergiant, she is guarding the guanlet.”

“So, she is only one member of the Black Order, we took down 4.” Carol said.

“Supergiant heavily out maches the other 4, she has the skills of Glave and Midnight, the strength of Osdian, and Maw’ telekinesis, add to that her ability to tear minds apart like nothing.”

“Shit.” Rhodey said.

“What about a weakness, does she have one ?” Thor asked.

“There is only one thing she fears, water.”

“Water ?”

“She can’t swim ?”

“She can, But she needs to be focused to use her powers, if you add the strain of drowning, then she can’t focus as much, is the only way I know she can Ben defeated, the others is a powerful blast at the head, but we need to take that hood off her, and getting close to her will mean that your mind will probably end up shattered.”

Tony looked around.

“I have an idea, Thor, Carol and Diana will go an distract her, Scott, you will shrink and tell us where the gauntlet is, then Mera will use powers to bring the water from the rivers to this cabin, lucky for us, it’s just bellow The Valley, she and I will dive in an take the gauntlet, and you, Rhodey, Gamora and Rocket are the extraction.”

Everyone nodded.

Supergiant sensed three minds near. They might not be alone, but with her short range, she can’t know.

“SUPERGIANT.” Thor yelled.

“Ah, the brother of Loki, so you survived.”

Carol and Diana landed.

“And a Kree warrior and one of the woman that lived in that island with the ape.”

Diana growled,she almost killed her people with that stunt with Kong.

“Say you two were the ones that killed Proxima, and your brother killed Maw.”

“Want revenge on your siblings ?”

“On them, hell no, I hated those pests. I am glad they are gone.”

Wow she really was a great sister.

“But enough talk, let’s have fun.”

They dodge her blasts, she truly was the best of her group.

Scott found the gauntlet on a table.

“Tony, the gauntlet is on a table in the middle room. A living room ? Any way a straight dive can work.”

“All right Scott, get out of there.”

“See you back.”

“Ready love, let’s take a swim.”

“You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that.”

Supergiant was having fun, a challenge, more than de siblings could do, except Gamora, she wondered is she is alive. Her father informed her of Nebula’s death, and she knows the others were killed, out of all of her siblings, she was always her favorite. She had the brains the others lacked, Nebula did too, but father damaged her too much.

When suddenly, water rushed in, the river had disvorded.

“What the hell ?”

Tony and Mera dove in, and grabbed the gauntlet.

“Ready love ?”

“Take us home,”

Tony and Mera used the Space Stone, and teleported away from the garden.

They landed in the Houdson, and swam away, to the compound.

“They are on Esrth now, retreat.”

“Shouldn’t we kill her ?”

“There is no time, we need to go before Thanos wakes up from his healing.”

Thor grabbed the two woman, while Scott jumped on his shoulder, and summoned the bifrost, the other three fired at the garden, to make sure Supergiant didn’t followed them, and followed them in the Milano.

“Father, we have a problem.”

“What is it ?”

“Stark, he and his allies out numbered me and got the stones.”

Thanos stood up.

“Go wake Ghidorah up, I don’t care if he is not ready, we are gonna protect balance no matter what.”

Thanos was actually exited, a round two with Stark.

“Want a rematch Stark, let’s do it.”

He still needs some time, but in a day, he will be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have the gauntlet, but Supergiant saw them, with Thanos still recovering, they have some time to prepare, as well as decided who is gonna snap their fingers.


	39. Preparing, from both sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The battle almost begins

Without the Space Stone, Thanos had to travel by ship.

Which gave him enough time to prepare.

He and Supergiant went to the roo, where Ghidorah was healing.

There they met with the one that was supervising the resurrection, who is also the man that gave her the head.

“Remind me how did you met this guy ?”

“When I went to Earth, I got the signature from Ghidorah in a submarine near the island I set the ape off, the man was unwillingly to give it at first, but I convinced him.”

“But why bring him here ?”

“He has one of the strongest motivations, revenge.”

“Against who ?”

“Stark.”

“Make it clear to him, I am fighting Stark, he is the most worthy opponent.”

“As long as he can kill so,e of his loved ones, he is fine with it.”

“What is his name.”

“He calls himself, Black Manta.”

Thanos thought that was a stupid name, aren’t the earth’s mantas peacefull creatures ?

“Did he came on his free will, or did you use your powers.”

“Father, he is so desperate for revenge, that I didn’t have to use my powers, I just used them to ensure his loyalty, but other than that, he is helping us on his own free will.”

David never imagined himself in this position.

Helping an alien overloard with his plans.

But the blue woman said they could help him get his revenge.

So here he was, waiting for his chance, while ressurecting the demon that almost destroyed the Earth.

“Black Manta, good news, you’re chance for revenge is here, we get to Earth in 7 hours.” Supergiant told him. “Please remember that Stark himself is for my father to take down, and I am getting his Queen, the one that almost drowned me, but the rest of his friends, they are yours to pick.”

David knew now he stood no chance against Stark or his wife, with the suits and their powers, they were to much for him. So he had his eyes on another target, one that will hurt Stark a lot when he takes.

“Please leave me the man known as James Rhodes.”

Tony was greeting the people that Phil brought.

Wade csme back, with two friends, a giant metal man, and a pink haired woman.

“Hi Tony, this are two of my greatest friends of all time ! The giant metal man is Colosus, he is secretly in love with me by the way, he actually stopped the Jugernut, the greatest villain of all time !”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark.” Colosus said.

“The pleasure is mine.” He has heard about what Wade did in that abusive mutant orphanage to save the kid that became his son. Including how Colosus stopped the Juggernut, who is on the raft right now.

“And this is Yukio, by the way, hi Yukio !”

“Hi Wade !”

“She’s got some electrical powers, her girlfriend, Negasonicteenagewarhesdlongrstnameeverbutaslosocool, died in the snap. Poor Yukio.”

Tony got confused at the long name, he doubt it was that long, but this is Wade.

“And, well Domino is gonna be here any second now.”

Another woman came by.

“Sorry. I found out about this taco place giving free.”

“WHAT, AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME !”

“Wade, focus.”

“Right sorry, this is Domino, her power is being lucky, weird, but true. That’s all I got man.” 

“This is great come in.”

Tony watched them get in.

Wade had a bit of luck, both his wife and son made it out of the snap alive, may e that’s shy the man was still so happy.

Not like the next person, a green woman with red hair. 

“Dr. Pamela Isley, thanks for coming.”

“Call me Ivy Mr. Stark.” 

“Right, Sorry got take you out of retirement, I knew you didn’t want to be part of this life anymore.”

“I don’t, but Cass turned to ash in my arms, and Harley is gone too, I lost my family, and when I heard there was a chance to get them back. I knew I needed to take it, no matter if I had to fight one last time.”

“Excellent, I am sorry for your loss, we will bring them back, an your retirement agreement with the accords won’t be damaged because of this.”

Ivy nodded and went inside.

The last person he was expecting was Erik Leisher, or Magento as some called him.

The X Man were massacreged in the Snap, the only ones left where with Wade, as well as the few that stayed with the children, so to see Erik here, was a surprise.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Mr. Leasher.”

Like Ivy, Erik fully retired, but was back for this.

“Thank you for calling me for this.

“Why did you take this chance ?”

“I wasn’t the greatest friend to Charles, when I heard I could help to bring him back. I knew this was the chance to repay him from never giving up on me.”

Tony nodded at that. Erik went inside.

Everyone was here, most were in the outdoor area with Wong, waiting to be called.

Tony had to reunite with the others, it was time to bring everyone back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will snap to bring everybody back ?


	40. Bring Them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new gauntlet ready, it is time to bring everyone back. But who will subject him or herself to the pain the stones can bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So time to bring everyone that died back to the world.

Bruce saw brought the completed gauntlet in.

He, Tony, and Rocket, putted the stones in it.

“Good job Bruce, what is the status on Vision ?”

“The process was suscessfull, Shuri took him to the lab of the tower so he can wake up in a calm place.”

“Good.”

They restored one life, it was time to restore the other ones.

“We still need to decide something you know.” Rocket said.

They turned at him.

“Who is gonna snap their freaking fingers ?”

Everyone met in the lab, trying to decide who was gonna be.

“The Stones will kill any normal human or alien that use them, so many of us are out.” Gamora said.

She looked at Tony.

“And seeing how you’re neccessry to defeat Thanos, we can’t take that chance with you.”

In the end, they were left with 3 candidates.

Thor, Carol, and Diana.

Hulk could have done it, but Tony told Bruce that they needed him at full strength.

“I am gonna do it, the god of thunder can survive this ?”

“I don’t know Thor, maybe this is too much for you.” Valkyrie said.

“It is too much for everyone.” 

“No, you must be at perfect condition, I am the one that has to do it.” Diana said.

She looked at everyone.

“Thor, Tony will need his greatest and strongest friends at his side, in perfect condition, you fit in that group, you must be ready to fight. And Carol is co leader of the team, she needs to be fine as well. I am the only choice.”

“How do you know you will survive ?” Mera asked.

“I don’t, but I was born as the child of Zeus himself, he brought me here to unite my world with the rest of the Earth, and to defeat Ares. Thanos is a warloard just like him, I need to do everything I can to defeat him, and of that is assuring that the one that is destined to do it, has all the back up he needs, I will do it.”

Supergiant smiled at the screen.

30 minutes left.

Everyone got ready for what was about to happen.

They all got gears up, ready for anything that might happen.

“FRIDAY, lock up the room please.”

“Yes boss.”

He looked at Diana.

“Remember everyone that Thanos snapped, you bring them back, nothing more.”

“Got it.”

Diana breath as sight, and putted the gauntlet on.

She fell to her knees in pain, she screamed.

“Take it off, is too much !” Carol yelled.

“Wait, Diana are you ok ?” Thor asked.

After struggling a bit more. She nodded.

“I’m ok.”

Scott give her the thumbs up.

She raised her hands, and with a scream of pain, she snapped her fingers.

Diana was in the Soul World.

“Hello Diana.”

She turned around to see.....Steve ?

“Steve ?”

“The one and only, you did it, once again you saved the world.”

“The battle is not over yet, this time is not my destiny.”

“You still helped.”

He gave her a kiss.

“Goodbye Diana, good luck.”

Everyone watched as Diana fell to the floor.

Bruce got the guanlet away from her.

Her arm was grey, and scared, she was clutching at it in pain.

Mera laid down to help her.

“Hold still”

She used her suit to put foam on her arm.

“Did it work ?”

“We are not sure, but it must have worked.” Rhodey said.

Scott watched the birds chant.

Then Carol got a call, it was from Pepper.

“Pep.” She said with tears.

Tony and Rhodey smiled at hearing the truth name.

Thor got the next call, from Jane.

“Jane.”

“Thor What is happening, I am here alone with Rose, did you win ?”

Thor cried at hearing her voice.

“It worked guys, it really worked.”

Then everything turned dark.

“What the.....”

A missile landed at the compound.

Múltiple shots were fired at them.

Mera, Gamora, and Diana flew out of the window, and into the river at the side of the compound.

Scott hrinked himself to avoid being hit.

Carol, Valkyrie, and Rocket fell in one hole.

Rhodey and the stones fell in another.

Tony, Thor, and Bruce were the only ones that stayed where they were, but the ruble crushed them.

The compound was under attack, Thanos was here.

The time for the final fight has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana has snapped and brought everyone back, but Thanos is here, the final fight begins now.


	41. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos arrives in Earth, the time has come for the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is here, the battle is about to begin.

The compound was complete destroyed.

In a whole, Carol, Valkyrie and Rocket were trapped under the ruble.

Carol was holding it before it crushed them.

Valkyrie stood up, and helped Rocket get free from it.

“Thanks I almost got crushed, I couldn’t breath.”

Water started coming in, the river must be divording here.

“Val, Rocket, get out of here !” Carol yelled.

Water started filling the place faster.

“Anyone, can you hear me ?”

Scott woke up shakily, where the hell was he ?

He then remembered the explosion.

“Carol ?”

“We are drowning, we need help fast !”

Scott got scared, he had to help them.

“Wait, can you guys here me ?”

“We are in the south side, water is coming in fast, we need help !”

They’re coms must be damaged, Scott has to help them.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming.”

Godzilla and Mothra were checking once again the Titans nest, when they sensed the power source from the compound.

“They did it.”

Then they’d sensed something, something familiar.

“He isn’t here, come on Mosu, we need to help King Tony, and stop that three headed tyrant for good.”

“Right Goji. Let’s go.”

Rhodey stood up shakily.

He was alone, but alive.

“Tony, Carol, Bruce ? Can anyone hear me ?”

No awser.

“Colonel. This is Wong.”

“Wong, are you all ok ?”

“Poison Ivy has protected us with her powers, but it will take us sometime to get out, but we are all ok.”

Good.

Rhodey then saw the gauntlet.

He took it, better to be safe than sorry.

When he heard a growl.

“Dam it ?”

He shot a missile, the aliens were sent flying.

More came out, the same beats from Wakanda.

“FRIDAY, how can I get away fast ?”

“Fly straight colonel, there is a whole nearby.”

Rhodey flew, the aliens chasing him.

Thanos landed on the ruins.

Supergiant just behind him.

“So this is their base, eh daughter.”

He looked at her.

“Go, scout ahead and see if you find the stones. I’ll wait here.”

“Yes father.”

Mera helped Diana and Gamora swim to the shore.

“You two ok ?”

“I am fine.”

“My arm hurts a lot, but I am fine as well.”

She nodded, then looked at the destroyed compound.

“Dam it, this is the second time.”

“Well well. What do we have here.”

Supergiant came down to greet them.

“Gamora, so you did make it, Your the only one of my siblings that made it out a life, good, you were always my favorite, the others deserved it, although is noble the way Nebula went. In the end her sacrifice helped father after all.”

Gamora growled.

“And the one that killed Proxima is here, great. But it is the red head I am more interest in. You’re not human, the way you swam, it told me everything, your also Stark’s Queen.”

Wait, how did Thanos know that they were royals?

“I see that your thinking how do I know that, well, I have an informant after all, he kindly gave me the Ghidorah head, and even joined Thanos, just so he could get revenge at your husband, you call him, Black Manta.”

Shit, David had to get involved in this, and he actually joined Thanos, just to get revenge.

“He told me your special, well then. Queenie, show me what makes you special.”

Supergiant attacked them after that.

Tony was woken up by Thor.

“Friend Tony, come on, get up.”

Tony got up.

“What the hell happened ?”

“Thanos fund us.”

Tony and Thor went outside the ruble, when they saw Bruce.

“FIRDAY, where are the others ?”

“Lady Mera, Ms. Gamora, and Ms. Diana are just at the river bank, Supergiant has found them, Colonel Rhodes is bellow the ruble, but he is ok, he has the stones. I can’t contact the others, but I do know Mr. Lang is also alive.”

Tony nodded, trusting that the others that FRIDAY can’t find are all right. And that’s his wife and the other two can fend of Supergiant. He has another problem, in the shape of a giant purple alien.

He sensed that Godzilla and Mothra are in their way, they must arrive soon.

“Has he done anything Bruce ?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Where are the stones ?” Thor asked.

“Rhodey has them, he is trapped under all of this.”

“Then we better keep Thanos from finding him.”

“You guys no this is a tramp.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, I don’t really care.”

“Good, glad that we are in agreement.” 

Tony called his trident, Thor called Stormbresker, while Bruce hulked out.

“Come my friends, let’s kill him this time.” Thor said.

Hulk’s roar was all the answer they needed.

Tony, Thor, and Hulk walked up to where Thanos was.

“You could not live with your own failure, and where did that bring you ? Back to me.”

The 3 heroes circled around him.

“I thought that eliminating half of life, people would adapt and just live. But you showed me, that they will resist.”

“Yeah, we are all stubborn.”

“I am grateful for that Stark. Because now, I know what I need to do, eliminating half of life is not the answer, I must use the stones, to destroy this universe, and rebuild it, were life and death are balanced.”

“A universe born out of blood.” Thor growled.

“They will never know it, because you all are gonna die before it.”

The time of talking has ended.

Hulk roared, and the three charged at Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time for talking is over, the universe’s fate is about to be decided.


	42. Avengers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes all unite to take down Thanos and save the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the heroes are back, it is time for them to join the fight.

Carol kept holding the ruble, but the water was on her neck.

Valkyrie and Rocket were also almost under water.

They had to get out fast.

Scott ran towards them, he had to help them, and he had a plan.

“Hold on, I am coming.”

He saw the water stream, and jumped in a eraser as a boat, he activated his air, and jumped in the water.

Rhodey kept flying from the aliens.

He reached the whole. And flew upwards.

He bombarded the aliens while he flew away.

He landed on top of the rumble, when he saw some aproching.

A familiar figure landed at his side.

“Hello Colonel.”

Rhodey smiled.

Mera was pinned by Supergiant.

Diana tried to attack, but with her arm, she was not at full power, and was sweated away.

Gamora managed to strike Supergiant, but she wasn’t faced.

“You know swords can’t hurt me sister.”

She kicked Gamora away, but that gave enough time for Mera to get away, and charged a giant wave.

She threw it at Supergiant, and sent her away.

“Come on.” She grabbed the two, and flew away.

Supergiant right on her tail.

Tony charged his repulsor.

“All right Thor, hit me.”

Thor helped him charge his blast, but Thanos used his sword to shield himself.

He grabbed Tony, and threw him at Thor.

Hulk ran and landed a solid hit at Thanos.

“Green monster, you dare to fight me.”

Thanos tired to hit him, but Hulk dodge.

“Purple giant killed Hulk’s friends, Hulk will make him pay !”

Hulk and Thanos started clasihing fists, each one countered each other’s hits.

Thor cam back, and tried to finish the Titan, by striking him from the back.

But Thanos managed to get a grab of Hulk, and threw him at Thor.

Hulk went flying, and Thor lost Stormbraker.

Thanos used his sword to try to kill Thor, but without them noticing, Stormbresker started moving. 

Stormbreaker suddenly hit Thanos, and flew to Tony’s hand.

“I knew it.” Thor said before Thanos kicked him away.

“So. Let us begin our rematch Stark.”

“Bring it on grape.”

Tony charged with Stormbreaker, and landed a solid hit at Thanos, sending him flying.

Tony then used both the trident and the axe to battle Thanos evenly.

The two trates blows with their weapons. But Tony called his missiles, and sent Thanos backwards.

“Enough.” He threw his sword at Tony, it hit him on the chest, the suit protected him, but it did send him to the floor.

Tony tried to get up, but he was in pain.

Thanos got up, and looked at him.

“In all my years I have never met someone like you Stark, you are truly impressive. My killings and masacres are never personal, but I must admit, I am gonna enjoy this very   
much.”

A familiar roar was heard, Tony didn’t want to hear that roar ever again.

King Ghidorah, the terror of 4 years ago, landed just behind Thanos.

Thanos smirked at him.

Supergiant heard her father called her.

She let the 3 go, and landed right at his side.

Tony saw as Thanos’ army landed behind him.

“Hello Stark.”

Tony saw Black Manta land just at Thanos’ side, what the hell was he doing at his side.

He saw who he believes is Supergiant land his other side.

Tony shakily stood up.

His allies were down, he was alone. 

He will keep fighting, no matter what, for his family.

“I am not gonna stop Thanos, even if I am alone.”

“That’s were you are wrong , you are not alone.”

Tony saw a portal opening behind him.

Orm came out of it, the whole Atlantian army behind him.

A second portal opened, this one is from Wakanda.

T’Challa came out of it, with Nakia, Okoye, and M’Baku behind him.

Tony smiled, everyone was back.

A third portal opened, this one was from Titan.

Stephen flew out of it first. 

The Guardians app flew past him.

Peter swinged out of the portal last, smiling to be back at home.

The fourth portal was opened by Wong, he came with the heroes that survived the snap.

Other portals opened from Wakanda.

James and Loki came out of one, Wilson and Romanov following them.

Logan, Venom, and Harley came out our of the other, with Clint and Hope right behind them.

Wanda and Jean flew each from a different portal.

A giant portal opened from Skull Island.

Rodan flew out first, The the Amazonian ships came out, Kong following them, pounding his chest.

The X man came out of a portal, all restored and ready to fight.

Thor and Hulk got back up, smiling at seeing their allies back.

At his left side. Tony saw Mera land with Gamora and Diana.

“You ok ?” His wife asked him as she stood besides him.

“I am now.”

Rhodey landed just at his other side, with a restored Vision on his side.

“Welcome back Viz.”

“It’s good to be back Tony.”

Scott came out for the rumble on his giant form, Carol, Valkyrie and Rocket got of his hand.

“Is that everything ?”

“Want more honey bear ?”

Godzilla anwsered that, he came out of the water, glowing blue, and gave the biggest roar he could.

Mothra landed on top of her mate. Growling for the battle.

Everyone was standing side by side, ready for the fight.

Thanos growled at seeing them, he got his army to prepare.

Tony saw many different people here, all from different species, planets, Titans, Amazonains, Asgardians, Atlanteans, Wakandians, aliens, humans. Today they were all Avengers.

Tony got ready.

“Avengers.........Assamble.”

Everyone yelled, Godzilla cave out another roar, and they charged. All together to save the universe.

Thanos signaled his army to charge at them.

Supergiant led the charge, while Thanos stood behind them.

Tony lead the team, ready to finally end this.

The two waves charged at each other, good vs evil. The battle for the universe has began.

Just as Godzilla and Ghidorah collided, with the other Titans helping the king, every heroe started attacking the army.

Mera and Supergiant collided, while Rhodey tackled Black Manta before he could get at Tony.

Hulk and Thor led the charge at the army.

Tony flew straight at Thanos, and fought him again, this time, he was gonna win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine what Steve is thinking when he sees literally everyone charging at the battle, and he is in prision, where he deserves to be.


	43. Protect the Gaunlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone must protect the guanlet from Thanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle is beginning, Thanos can’t get the guanlet no matter what.

Godzilla charged at Ghidorah.

“Never thought Ill see your ugly face again, you 3 headed freak.”

Ghidorah mist roars and tried to pick him up. But Mothra grabbed one of the heads, and pushed it away.

“He is not the same Ghidorah, he can’t even speak.”

“And he is weaker, let’s take that to our advantage.”

Ghidorah saw some sparks. It tried to bite them to gain more power.

But Kong held the head firm, knowing what would happen.

“No you won’t.”

He pushed the head away, it bumped into the others. Godzilla then used his breath to push him away.

“If we get him on the water, I can finish him on quickly.”

Vision had the gauntlet in his hand.

“Tony, what to I do with this thing ?”

“Take it as far as you can.”

Just then, Supergiant smashed Vision into the ground.

“Does Stones will only go to one place, Thanos’s hand.”

Water spikes attacked her.

“I’ll give you time Vision, go !” Mera screamed at him.

“Ah, Stark’s Queen, want a round two ?”

“Bring it on.”

The two started throwing stuff at each other, Mera shot water blasts and spikes, while Supergiant threw her wreckage she could find.

“This is pointless you know, as soon as I get close to you, I’ll shatter your mind.”

“Too bad you won’t get the chance.”

Carol slammed her to the ground, while Gamora and Valkyrie rushed to attack her.

Supergiant growled and sent them away, when another rock hit her.

“Two can play that game.” Wanda growled.

She started throwing everything at Supergiant, while Mera and Carol tried getting a good hit.

Vision was on the ground, the aliens were aproching him.

T’Challa came in, and took the aliens away.

“Visión, let me take it from here.” 

Vision gave T’Challa the guanlet, and he ran with it.

Aliens started chasing him, but Clint took the down from his sniper position.

“Ready Scott ?”

“Let’s do this !”

Clint show multiple explosive arrows, Scott was in top of one of them, when the arrows exploded, her turned giant and crushed all of the aliens.

T’Challa still had to get the gauntlet away. 

James came close to him, ready to defend him.

“Could I get my shield ?”

In response, Carol told Stephen where the shield was, and he portaled it here.

“Thanks.”

T’Challa and James teamed up to protect the guanlet, Peter Q and Drax joined them on their assault.

“Did you horrible beasts !”

“Someone needs to take the gaunlet before they grabbed it !” 

“I got it !” Peter yelled as he swinged.

He grabbed the gaunlet, and swinged away.

Aliens started chasing him.

“Oh god.”

But Stephen and Loki flew to protect him. The two made copies of themselves, and made an assault on the aliens.

“Yes, that is awesome !”

Some ships started firing at Peter.

“Not cool !”

But Mothra came in and protected him.

“So awesome.”

Mothra knew this was Tony’s boy, so she gave him a ride to safety.

“This is the most awesome moment ever, I am flying Mothra, wooohooo.”

Thanos was still fighting Tony, Thor, and Hulk. He was gating agitated.

“Enough if this, rain fire !”

“But father, our troops !”

“Just do it.”

Then the ship started firing at the ground.

The titans have tried to smash it, but Ghidorah was keeping them busy.

Everyone had to take cover.

Rhodey kept fighting Black Manta.

“So you are this crazy, joining Thanos just for revenge, even giving him the Ghidorah head.”

“Stark and his close ones need to die, that is all I care about.”

Black Manta charged his beams straight at Rhodey.

Rhodey fell to the ground.

“And I am about to take away his best friend.” He charged another blast.

This could be the end of Rhodey.

But before the blast could hit him, Sam pushed him away, and got the hit instead.

“SAM NOOOO !”

Rhodey went where Sam was laying.

His vitals were critical.

“Sam, why did you do that ?”

“To pay for my mistakes, I misjudge you and Stark, I helped Steve almost destroy the world, I had to redeem myself, and what better way than to safe the leader of the Avengers.”

Sam closed his eyes, and died.

Rhodey felt anger, he was livid, Sam wanted a second chance, he died in the snap, and just after he is back, he dies for real.

Rhodey let out a rage filled yell. 

“YOU HYDRA SCOME, TODAY, I JAMES RHODES, WILL PUT AN END TO YOU.”

Rhodey fired at Black Manta, it was too much for him.

His suit started malfunctioning, all those Stark weapons were extremely deadly.

Then Rhodey ran to him and slammed him on the ground.

Rhodey used all the strength of his armor, and opened the Black Manta helmet.

“For Sam, bye bye mother fucker.”

Rhodey fired a mini missile straight at David’s head, killing him.

After 5 years, Rhodey finally killed Black Manta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam has made the ultimate sacrifice to safe Rhodey. I actually feel he has earned some redemption for his past actions.
> 
> Next chapter, somebody else must make the ultimate sacrifice, can you guess who ?


	44. A Sacrifice for the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to stop Thanos and safe the universe, somebody must make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter, Sam sacrificed himself to save Rhodey, in this one, someone else must give their life to save the others.

Tony was throw away by Thanos.

“Ugh.”

Thanos tried to run at him, but Hulk held him.

“Aghhh, enough you green beast.”

Thanos tried to push him away. But Hulk wasn’t gonna let go.

“I let you live once Stark, I can’t let that happen again.”

Thanos thre his sword straight at Tony, aiming at his heart.

Tony braces for the end, but he was pushed just at the last second.

He saw in horror who pushed him.

“ORM !”

His brother had been impaled by thre sword.

Thor and Hulk grabbed Thanos harder, allowing Tony to see his brother.

“Brother why did you....”

“Atlantis needs Mera needs it’s husband, and my niece and nephew need their father.”

Orm held his hand for Tony to hold it.

“This is me redeeming myself for the actions of 5 years ago, I wished we had more time.”

“I wish it too.”

“Tell mother I love her, and brother ?”

“Yes brother ?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too little bro.”

Orm smiled, and closed his eyes.

“FRIDAY ?”

“He is gone boss, I am sorry.”

Tony couldn’t belive it, he was so close to having the relationship he wanted with his brother.

And Thanos took it from him.

Tony yelled in rage, and charged at Thanos, Thor and Hulk helping him with his attack.

He was not gonna let his brother’s sacrifice be in vain.

Godzilla was pushed by Ghidorah.

Ghidorah flew to grab him, just like in Boston.

But this time, he can use it on his favor.

He allowed Ghidorah to grab him, to push him away a bit.

But before Ghidorah could take flight, Kong jumped on his back.

Ghidorah growled at the sudden weight.

Then Mothra and Rodan came in, they grabbed the heads not holding Godzilla, and started pulling Ghidorah.

They were just at the top of the water.

“Now, boys, let’s dumo him in the water.” 

Mothra, Rodan, and Kong pushed Ghidorah into the water.

As soon as he was underwater, Godzilla got free from his grasp.

Ghidorah tried to fly away, but Godzilla held him.

“Sorry, but I am afraid there is no missile to help you this time.”

Mera was still fighting Supergiant when she got the news.

“Prince Orm is down.”

What, Orm died ?

“FRIDAY ?”

“He gave his life to safe boss.”

Mera felt sadness and rage, even after the thing that happened 5 years ago, Orm was still her childhood friend.

“Sam is gone too. He died so that I could take out Black Manta, he is gone for good.” Rhodey said.

While she felt happy the pirate was finally dead, Wilson was making an effort to redeem himself, and to come back from death, to die again soon after, that was cruel.

“Lady Mera, boss is taking out Thanos with Thor and Hulk, I suggest you take down the last of his children.”

Taking Friday’s suggestion, she charged at her.

“Wanda, hold her still.”

Wanda nodded, and used all of her power to hold her.

“This is fruitless Queen, the little witch can’t stop me !”

But the holding got stronger, Jean arrived to help her girlfriend.

Diana game in and used her lasso to tie Supergiant making her even more still.

Gamora and Carol held Diana, and helped her make Supergiant stay in place.

“Now is you chance Mera, go fo the head !”

Mera flew and created the biggest water sword she had done.

She flew close to her, she tried invading her mind, making her see her children and husband dead. But she ignored it.

She flew close to her, and prepared for the strike.

“You’re a good warrior Supergiant, truly the best of your siblings. But you’re reign of terror, ends here !”

Mera then slammed the sword in Supergiant’s Skull.

Supergiant couldn’t even scream, she fell to the floor, dead.

The most powerful member of the Black Order, was finally out, making the group extinct.

Mera had little time to rest, a shot from the ship sent her away.

“Is there a way to stop it ?”

“We could hit the ship’s core, but.....that would cause and immediate explosion form what you would consider a nuclear reactor, the ship would go down, but everyone inside would go too.” Gamora said.

Dam it, Godzilla could hit it from distance, but he was still fighting Ghidorah.

They had to do Something, they had to....

She saw the look on Carol’s face.

No she wasn’t gonna.

“I’ll do it, I can take care of the ship, just take down the asshole for me.”

“You can’t be serious, you will die !” Valkyrie yelled.

“I know, sacrificing myself to save the universe, not a bad way to go.”

“Carol, what about Pepper ?”

“She will be fine, you know, we actually adopted a son before this happened, we were gonna show it to you and Tony, his name is Tim, please help Pepper take care of him. Goodbye Mera, Val. My two best friends, tell Pepper I love her.”

Carol flew away before they could stop her, Mera tried going after her, but Diana stopped her.

“It is to late to stop, I know the pain you are feeling, but I can’t risk you dying too.”

Mera saw in horror as Carol flew to her death.

Godzilla was finally gaining the upper hand.

He took care of the left head, ripping it away. 

Mothra and Rodan got the right head, ripping it away.

Kong held the struggling Ghidorah away.

The remaining head tried to shot him away with its lighting bit Godzilla responded with his atomic breath.

“This ends now, by Ghidorah.”

Godzilla ripped its head off, finishing Ghidorah.

But it was to late for him to save Carol.

Carol got in the ship just as Ghidorah died, there was no going back.

She saw the reactor, and prepared herself for the end.

“I love you Pep.” Where her last words.

She charged her body with power, and slammed the reactor.

The ship exploded, taking Carol with it.

Captain Marvel was gone.

Tony was still fighting Thanos, when he saw the ship explode.

“What, what happened ?”

“Captain Danvers destroyed it boss.......she is gone.”

Carol was dead, she also gave her life to stop Thanos.....

Sadly the blast made Peter drop the gaunlet.

It landed just in front of Thanos. But Tony pushed him away before he could grab it.

“Thanos, I am finishing this once and for all !”

Tony charged at Thanos, ready for his final duel with the mad Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orm redemed himself to safe his brother. And Carol died to safe everyone. 
> 
> Seeing his brother and one of his best friends die, Tony is full of rage, and ready to take on Thanos one last time.


	45. I am......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final duel between Tony and Thanos.

Tony charged at Thanos just as he pushed Thor away.

“Come on Stark. Let’s finish this once and for all.”

Tony punched Thanos on the face, the Titan tried to grab him, but he was to slow.

Tony grabbed the trident and the axe, and constantly smashed Thanos with it.

Thanos tried to take his weapons, but he was to slow.

Thanos managed to kick him away, but Tony wasn’t hurt.

“All that, for a drop of blood ?”

Thanos growled, and tried to hit him again.

But Tony dodge, without the stones Thanos wasn’t as dangerous, and Tony was filled with determination to protect his loved ones, and avenge the ones that had fallen.

Tony slashed Thanos with the trident, and them grabbed his arm.

Thanos tried to get away, but before he could,Tony grabbed Stormbreaker.

And chopped Thanos’ hand off. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHH !”

Tony charged a blast, and sent Thanos flying.

He looked at the gaunlet.

There was one thing to do, to end this once and for all.

Mera watched her husband take down Thanos.

“Go to him fast !”

“What !”

“He will die if he uses the stones, but if the power is shared, then he could be saved.”

Tony slowly putted the guanlet .

He felt the pain. How the stones drained all of him.

He knows he is gonna die, but if that is what it takes to stop Thanos, and saved his family, so be it.

He saw Thanos look at him.

It was time.

“I am........”

A hand touched his shoulder, the pain decreased.

Mera was touching his shoulder.

“Finnish it love!”

Another hand touched his other shoulder.

It was Rhodey.

“Do it Tones.”

What were they doing ?

“What are.....”

“We aren’t letting you do this alone, we do this together.”

Many people saw what they were doing, they knew this time they couldn’t just watch Tony, they had to help him.

Peter was the next one, he grabbed Mera’s shoulder, and got his share of the power.

Thor came in next, he grabbed Rhodey’s shoulder.

Hulk was next, he grabbed Tony’s back. Both Thor and Hulk growled at the power.

Tony didn’t feel like he was dying anymore.

Valkyrie grabbed Hulk’s arm, helping as well.

Clint was the next one to come, he grabbed Thor’s shoulder.

Loki then came in and grabbed Hulk’s other arm.

Stephen portaled himself, and grabbed Peter’s shouder.

T’Challa ran and grabbed Clint, James followed him and grabbed his shouder.

Gamora grabbed Stephen’s shouder, her fellow Guardians followed her, each grabbing a shouder and sharing the power.

Tony felt hope, he was gonna survive this.

Thanos saw this, an tired to stop it.

With his hand gone he can’t snap, but he can still stop them, and kill Stark.

But Diana grabbed him with her lasso.

“Everyone, don’t let him get close to Tony.”

Wade jumped on Thanos’ shoulders.

“Sorry Thany, I cant let you go to them !”

Ivy grabbed him with her plants.

Logan grabbed his torso.

Harley started shoooting at him.

Venom grabbed his legs.

Wanda was the next person to join the chain, she grabbed James’s shouder.

Scott then grabbed her shouder and Hope grabbbes his, Vision grabbed her’s.

Just a few more people and he could snap safely.

Thanos managed to push everyone away.

But before he could ran, Godzilla shot a blast near him, sending him flying.

Godzilla looked at Tony, and gently lowered his tail, so he could touch his leg.

Godzilla got the power too, as he roared.

Mothra was the last one to join, she landed on her mate’s head, and got the power too.

They were ready, it was time to finish this.

For Carol, for Orm, for Nebula, even for Sam, for everyone that died stopping Thanos.

Tony was gonna end this.

He looked straight at Thanos.

“We are the Avengers.”

He snapped his fingers.

It’s over.

He won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony has snapped. With the help of others he has survived the snap.
> 
> It’s over, he won.


	46. We Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is defeated, the universe is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the aftermath of the snap, just the short victory chapter.

Tony woke up in a orange space.

“What the hell ?”

“Hi dad.”

In front of him, was a young man, and a teenage woman.

“Eh, who are you ?”

They both laughed.

“Of course, it will be some time before you see us like this.”

“Dad, he is Arthur, I am Morgan.”

Wait, he is kids ?

They were all grown up.

“What is happening ?”

“You did it.”

“You won dad.”

He did it, he defeated Thanos.

“But where is this ?”

“This is the Soul Stone, it sends everyone here just after they snapped, mom and the others are in their own world, seeing what they want before the snap’s actions are completed.”

“And....”

“You will all walk out of this one alive, after Auntie Carol, there was no other deaths, except for one, but you will not feel sorry for this one, is not a person you like.”

“It’s a person that needed to go.”

“What ?”

“You will find out soon dad.”

Both Arthur and Morgan gave him a hug.

“We love you dad, we will see you soon.”

“Not Lila this, just like you remeber us.”

“I love you too kids, I’ll see you soon.”

Tony woke up, and imediatly got the gaunlet off.

Everyone was panting, but happy.

Then he saw it.

Thanos’ army was turning to dust.

Supergiant and David’ body turned to dust first.

All the aliens, the ships. All gone.

Ghidorah’s body dusted, making the tyrant be gone for good.

Then he heard laughing.

“So this is the end, I lost.”

It was Thanos.

But he stopped fighting, he knew he lost, and he accepted it.

“Good job Stark, you proved who was really the one destined to balance the universe, and it wasn’t me.”

Thanos smiled, and sat down, watching the sunset as he vanished.

Thanos was gone.

Mera tacked him in a hug.

“Never do that again, never.”

“I won’t love.”

Tony them saw the stones glowing, it was time for them to return home.

The Power Stone flew away first, back to Morag, were it belonged.

The Reality Stone went second, back to its lost temple.

The Soul Stone flew to Vormir, however, when it flew, an orange portal appeared.

Nebula came out of it, alive.

“NEBULA.” Gamora hugged her sister.

“Is he...”

“He is gone sis, we won.”

Nebula cried as she hugged her sister, happy that the man that turtored her is gone.

The Time Stone flew right back at Stephen, while the Mind Stone returned to Vision.

And the Space Stone, strayed in his hand.

“I belong with the son of the man that found me.” He told him in his mind.

This was the last gift of his dad.

“Thanks dad.”

He turned to everyone.

“Everyone, we won, let’s go home !”

Everyone cheered, hugged each other, happy that they made it.

Mera was still hugging him, as he smiled at her.

“Let’s go back to our kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story and the trilogy ends tomorrow, we will see the ending every character gets, as most of them reach their happily ever after.


	47. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives home, back from the war.

Tony and Rhodey went to Pepper.

“Tony, Rhodey, you’re ok !” She hugged them.

She then noticed there was no Carol.

“Wait, where is Carol ?”

When both her friends lowered their heads, she knew.

“I am sorry Pep, she didn’t make it.”

Pepper broken down in their arms.

After crying, they met their adopted son, Tim. They both promised to help her take care of him.

Tony then took Peter home. Where Happy, May, Ned, and MJ where waiting.

“Hello boss.” Happy said.

“Happy, is so good to see you.”

The hugged.

“PETER !” May said as she hugged him.

“I’m fine Aunt May, I am fine.”

“You never scare me like that ok.”

She turned to Tony.

“Thank you for protecting him.”

“I’ll always do.”

“Dude, you fought along side all of the heroes of the planet, that is awesome !” Ned said.

“Yeah it was.” MJ interrupted Peter with a kiss.

“I agree with your aunt, never do that to us again.”

Peter just smiled, happy to be back home.

Reunions happened all across the planet.

Clint ran to his family, they had been dusted along side him, they all cried when they hugged each other.

Scott And Hope reunited with Cassie, Maggie, Jim, Janet, and Luis. They all celebrated in their home.

Harley and Ivy cuddled with Cass, happy to be the family they wanted again.

Wade made victory waffles for Vanessa and Russel, their family was too celebrating.

Charles watched as his students celebrated, Erik just besides him, smiling. 

Rodan returned to his volcano, happy for the victory, Godzilla told him he earned his rest.

Kong went back to his allies, most Skullcrawlers died on the battle with Biollante, so he could finally rest.

Godzilla and Mothra went back to their island, they had finally finished Ghidorah for good, now they can rest, and be together.

Diana reunited with her mother, who agreed it was time to open to the world.

Stephen, Christine, Wong, Wanda, and Jean held their own celebration in the sanctum.

Stephen then learned he was gonna be a dad, the doctor had never been more happy.

In Wakanda, everyone in the palace celebrated together.

Tears eere common in New Asgard.

Thor reunited with Jane in tears, and Bruce and Valkyrie hugged their daughter tightly.

Tony and Mera were also a mess when they saw their kids.

Arthur hugged them tightly, while Morgan snuggled in their arms.

Maria cried when she saw them, and also when she learned her other son was gone.

“He died saving me mom.”

“He redeemed himself, I am so proud of him.”

Nerus came in and showed Mera great affection, while Maria hugged Tony tidily.

“I am also so proud of you Tony, you did it.”

As Tony and Mera were getting to bed, Rhodey called him.

“What is it, Honeybear ?”

“You guys have to see the news.”

He turned the news, and gasped at what he saw.

Breaking news. Steve Rogers sentenced to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the chapter that concludes Steve’s story in this trilogy.


	48. The End of The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steve is dragged to the execution chamber, he reflects on his life, and what is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye to Steve, he has messed up long enough, there is no walking away this time.

Shortly after the fight, Phil and his team surrounded Natasha.

“It’s time for you to go back to prision.”

“I am getting time off right, I helped.”

“I have no idea, did you know what Rogers was planning ?”

“What ?”

“He destroyed the satelite that was keeping us hidden from Thanos, allowing him to live find you faster in Wakanda, and well, you know what happened because of that, you distracted the guards for him, did you know what he was planning ?”

No, Steve told her he was gonna scout for any changes he had to fix when they csme back, that he wasn’t gonna touch anything, that he was only gonna see.

But the idiot of course couldn’t have it, if it wasn’t his way, then screw everyone, and now here was Natasha, completly screwed.

“Phil, I had no idea what he was planning, I didn’t know.”

“And how can I believe you, you always lie, how can I know you are not lying to get yourself out of this.”

For the first time in her life, Natasha realized that her ways of lying weren’t good, they were biting her on the ass, in a big way.

“I am telling you Natasha, this is a grave situation, unlike Rogers you did help in this battle, even then, your contribution was minimal. You didn’t help Tony snap safely, nor you help the others stop Thanos from getting to him, you didn’t make a great move like Wilson did, of he didn’t die on the battle. I could guarantee him he would get time off, and of course, she have no idea if you helped Rogers or not. You always said that you were unreplacble, but your skills were in no need for this, and the only different skill you have is lying, and that has bitten you in the ass. There is no way out of this Romanov, the only thing I can give you is that I think you won’t face the death penalty like Rogers is doing.”

After that, Natasha was brought back to her cell.

Because there was no cámaras where she and Steve spoke, there wa no footage showing she was saying he truth.

And no one believed her.

So her fate, it was like she never signed the contract. She was back on prision for life.

She couldn’t lie, she couldn’t even speak, her word meant shit. There was no way out, this was her end, her fate was sealed.

The only comfort she could find was that she kept her life, unlike Steve, who was about to be executed.

Steve was dragged into the execution chamber.

He couldn’t believe this was it.

After the red head stole his serum, he was taken to a cell on SHIELD hq.

There, he waited for the time that they realized they needed him to fight Thanos, so that they gave him his powers back, then, he could finally start fixing things.

Then, the restored Fury came in.

“If it’s not clear from seeing me, they did it Rogers. Tony defeated Thanos, he brought everyone back, and killed the madman, ending his reign of terror, and saving the universe, they all did it without you.”

No, That’s imposible, Steve was ment to safe the universe.

“But,,,”

“No buts, me being here is clear evidence. Now si have to tell you that some did have to give their lifes. Tony’s brother died saving him, Wilson died saving Rhodes.” Steve flinched at the news that Sam was dead.

Fury lowered his head, this one hurted him.

“Captain Danvers was the last one to go, she gave her life to stop Thanos from bombing everyone, she proved to be the true captain you never wear.”

Fury got his serious face again.

“It is time for yo to go back to prision, you are gonna go to trial for your recent actions, you are as responsible as Thanos for the deaths of half of life for the universe.”

“I am not responsable, I was trying to save.....”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP , WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEARN TO TAKE RESPONSABILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, DON’T DENY IT, YOU MESSED UP, AGAIN. I WANT YOU TO JDMERSTSND THIS, BECAUSE PLEADING GUILTY, MIGHT BE THE ONLY THING THAT SAVES YOU FROM BEING EXECUTED !”

No, Steve was not guilty for this, and he was gonna fight it.

So her went to trial, he didn’t plead guilty.

Bruce was the only one of the heroes on the court room.

He showed the purpose for the satelite, that it wasn’t an Atlantis made thing, they built it along side the Avengers, Asgard, Wakanda, and Shield, and that all it did what hide high power sources, they all fell for that,no matter what Steve told them, he tried to make them see the truth.

Then the judge gave the sentence.

“Steve Rogers, those court finds you guilty for the murder of half of the planet’s inhabitants. Because you refuse to take responsibility for your actions, and keep thinking with that delusional mind of yours, there is no telling what you can do, and we must put an end to that. So, I sentence Steve Rogers to death, to be executed as soon as possible.”

Steve tried to stand up and fight, but he had an asma attack right after he heard the sentence.

He was going to die, they were gonna kill him because they saw him as a villain.

He sent letters to Tony every day, trying to get the man to see the truth, so that he could help him get out of this one, and get the world back on track.

He never responded.

He did recived a letter from Bucky, telling him he was sorry it was ending this way, but that this was the end of the line.”

Then the day came for Steve to be executed. 

He was dragged to the chamber, where he was laid on a bed and strapped.

The window for witness opened, and he saw her.

Tony’s wife, the one that began and ended his downfall, Steve’s greatest enemy that defeated him, was there to watch him die.

She must be so happy, seeing him go as she lived her life with Tony.

On that moment, something came to Steve’s mind, what if he had done things differently, what if he never hid what Bucky did, what if he read the accords and Alfred to compromise. Maybe, Tony wouldn’t have gone to Atlantis, he would have stayed with Steve, and Steve would have the life he always dreamed of.

That moment, he realized this realization came to late.

There was no other chance to fix this, there was no escape, no returning, no being a hero again, it was over.

Steve closed his eyes, and prepared for the end.

30 minutes later, Steve Rogers was dead, the man that doomed the world the world twice because he had to be the hero, was finally gone. This time for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha’s ending my be unsantiscafory, but my point was to show that her lying habits have come to bite her in the ass, now that she is saying the truth that she didn’t know what Steve’s plan was, no one believes her. They can’t punish her because they have no proof she knew, but they can’t write her off, she is stuck as she never left prision.
> 
> I am not a fan of the death penalty, but at this point there was nothing else to do. Even with the universe in danger, Steve has putted everyone at risk just to prove himself right, and he did kill half of the planet. They had to put him down for good.


	49. Wrapping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some loose ends get wrap up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things some characters needed to do, get done.

“I can’t belive you went to Rogers’ execution.”

“I had to see it with my own eyes, that the man that wanted to take you away from me was gone.”

“Did he go peacefully ?”

“Surprisingly, he did. He accepted his fate when the time came, he actually had a realization look on his face before they started, like he figured it out, he was wrong, but it was to late.”

Tony never expected Rogers to realize he was wrong, but maybe facing certain death, it made you do that.

But the important thing, Steve Rogers was gone, he was never coming back to try to ruin his life again for his delusions. It was time to move on from him.

Orm’s funeral was the one a noble would get for Atlantis.

His actions both in Wakanda, and on the final battle helped fix his reputation.

He watched has his body was lowered to his grave, in the noble cementery.

Tony laid a hand on his grave.

“Goodbye brother.”

He hugged his mom, as both said goodbye to Orm.

IN MEMORY OF CAPTAIN CAROL DANVERS, A GREAT HERO, LEADER, FRIEND, AND GIRFRIEND.

Every heroe attended Carol’s funeral.

She was burried on the army’s graveyard, and an monument honoring her was built on the lake she became Captain Marvel.

Carol was always gonna he remembered as one of the greatest heroes, both in Earth and in space.

Tony didn’t attend the small funeral that the Wilson family made for Sam. But he told a Rhodey to give the family his condolences. Rhodey, Scott, and James decided to attend, to say goodbye to Sam, who just like Orm, managed to redeem himself at the end.

Next it was saying goodbye to the Guardians.

Tony saw Rhodey excshing contact with Nebula, it seems his friend has met his match.

Gamora aproched him.

“I own you my thanks Tony, you got rid of Thanos, you will always have my gratitude for that, and you returned my family. Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing.”

She gave him a hug.

“Goodbye Tony.”

Peter shook his hand.

“Thanks man, for everything.”

“Yeah, you were cool.” Rocket said.

“I am Groot.”

“Farewell Friend Tony.” Drax said.

“Goodbye !” Mantis said.

“Thank you, for saving me.” Nebula said.

Tony smiled as the Guardians took off.

Thor was about to do the most scary thing he had ever done.

He kneeled in front of Jane.

“Lady Jane, the love of my life, will you marry me ?”

“I’ll do Thor !”

Thor cried as he hugged her. Bruce, Valkyrie, and Loki cheered.

Wanda also proposed to Jean, which she said yes.

Stephen did cry a bit.

Tony finally got back to his couch.

He was home, he was happy. 

He has secured the Space Stone in a vault in the castle.

But for some reason. Tony knows that there won’t be any other major crisis, it was over.

He can finally rest, with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the trilogy is next, just one more to go.


	50. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Everyone is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of not just the story, but of the whole trilogy.

2 years later.

Tony was proven true, everything was perfect.

Thor and Jane got married soon after Thanos.

Now, the god of thunder had a precious son named Anthony, in honor of his great friend.

Wanda and Jean got married soon after that, they adopted a child, a boy named Chris, who had powers like them, and nobody wanted him. They gave the boy the loved he greatly deserved, and where a happy family.

A year after Thanos. Loki and James finnaly ties the not and got married, they two adopted a little girl, wanting to be fathers, they named her after James’ sister.

Stephen and Christine had their baby girl just after Wanda and Jean got married, her name was Clea, the baby already had magic potential.

Scott And Hope also tied the not and got married. Hope gave birth to a pair of twins. Henry and Antonia.

Clint continued to live with his family in peace.

T’Challa and Nakia were blessed with a son named Azari, Wakanda continued to prosper under them.

Diana and her mother united the Amazons with the rest of the world. 

Rodan and Kong just lived their lifes in peace, enjoying the rest and the lack of fighting.

Pepper took care of Tim, and make sure he knew how his mother died as a hero.

Happy and May got married too Peter’s horror and joy, lucky for him the two didn’t want to have children.

Peter got the surprise of his life when Ned and Flash got together, but Flash was now a really nice guy, so he was glad that his best friend found love.

He and MJ were still going very strong. He (and everyone) knows they are meant to be, and they are destined to be together.

The biggest shock to Tony, was when Mothra called him.

Turns out, Godzilla and Mothra managed to ake a child, a female hybrid of the two, she was precious. The Princess of the monsters. Her name was Azure. Because of her bright blue glowing.

Bruce and Valkyrie has another girl, named Carol, they raised their girls full of love.

The Guardians visited frequently, Peter and Gamora got married a year after Thanos. 

His honeybear finally got love in the form of Nebula.

Rhodey was truly happy with his love, and he continued to lead the Avengers in a perfect way.

And Tony ?

He lived his life in peace.

Arthur was 5 and Morgan was 2 now.

But because it wasn’t enough, Mera got pregnant again.

Now they have a 4 month old baby girl, named Maria, after her grandmother.

Maria just watched and lived with her family, happy to have peace.

Mera was the happiest she had ever been, she was always smiling, and was the best woman he could ever ask.

Tony continued to rule, he still helped as Ironman, and he was always happy.

Mera came to him.

“So, this is the life you always dreamed of ?”

“No, it’s better.”

She smiled and kissed him.

He would have never thought meeting her would change his life, but it was the best choice he could have ever made.

The two got together as they watched the sun set. In this new happy universe.

Where everyone was truly happy.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it. Thank you for everyone that read this stories, I hope you enjoyed this weird strange idea. 
> 
> So what is next ?
> 
> I do have a new series ready, it might go up today, but more probably tomorrow.
> 
> On this one, I am trying new things.
> 
> I am using new shippings from my usual ones. Gonna make things different, specially since this time Tony isn’t getting a girlfriend, he is getting two. 
> 
> Also, I always redeem many characters on my stories, I am not doing that this time. I am going on full salt mode this time, except for some like Bruce, Scott, and Thor. 
> 
> See you all next time, bye bye, have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of the Aqua-Tony trilogy is here, if you thought the other two were strange, I am going all out with this one.
> 
> Expect heavy Steve bashing of course.


End file.
